La Manada
by Zafira
Summary: Cada trescientos años, nace en la manada un príncipe que no es igual a sus súbditos, él posee la fuerza para dominarlos a todos, aquel que consiga su afecto, dominará a todos como líder y como rey
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La Manada

**Serie:** Saint Seiya

** Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

**Resumen:** Cada trescientos años, nace en la manada… un príncipe, uno que no es igual a sus súbditos, unos que posee la fuerza para dominarlos a todos, no con fuerza sino con encanto… y a la vez terriblemente frágil en relación de sus hermanos… quienes se disputarán su afecto… aquel que lo consiga, dominará a todos como líder y como rey…

**Personajes:** Shun, Hades, Ikki, Shura, DM

**Género:** Acción, Drama, Romance

**Advertencias:** AU, Lemon, Violación, Muerte de Personaje

**Prólogo**

Era un acontecimiento que pasaba sólo cada trescientos años, y en él estaban presentes todos los líderes de cada manada, la gran Reina, traería al mundo a un niño de sangre pura, pero sin la habilidad de ser uno con la noche, el pequeño sería completamente humano… cuando los aullidos de las lobas dejaron de sonar, un tenue llanto se dejó oír… el Rey estaba rebosante de alegría, debía ser sin lugar a dudas, una niña…

Una de sus hijas, Pandora salió al encuentro de todos los presentes, Ikki su primogénito fue el primero en acercarse a ella, ambos contemplaron el pequeño bulto que traía la joven, el joven lo toma en brazos y se acerca a su padre… La criatura ya no emitía ningún llanto, y no lo hizo cuando fue cargado y exhibido ante todos los presentes…

¡Una bella princesa…! – susurró un peli azul de cabellos largos que quedó embelesado ante la encantadora imagen de ese bebé…

¡Te engañan tus sentidos, hermano… es un niño… en palabras correctas, sería… un bello príncipe!

---

Eran sin lugar a dudas los más fuertes de toda la manada, su padre estaba realmente orgulloso de ellos, sus hijos, cualquiera de ellos, podría ocupar su lugar cuando el se retirara… sin embargo, no podía evitar tener su predilecto, su hijo mayor era la imagen férrea de los de su especie, un hombre, fuerte e imponente, y un lobo, astuto y poderoso, su pelaje negro lo camuflaba en la noche, sus ojos color jade podían hipnotizar a cualquiera que se cruzare con él, de carácter muy serio, jamás actuaba impulsivamente, él seguramente sería quien superase la última prueba, pues a muy temprana edad, había logrado domar a su animal interior y se había hecho uno con él…

Su otro hijo, también lo llenaba de satisfacciones, aunque era un tanto impulsivo, poseía en si el encanto propio de la juventud, con la que lograba conseguir absolutamente todo lo que deseaba, como humano, era igual a su hermano, fuerte e imponente, aunque su mirada era mas cálida… como lobo, su pelaje blanco llamaba la atención de cuantos se topaban con él, y sus azules ojos los dejaban totalmente rendidos a su merced, temía por él al momento de la prueba, pues había ocasiones en las que aún no lograba controlarse por completo…

Sin lugar a dudas, Hades y Julián, era los candidatos que mayor posibilidades tenían de superar la prueba, además de ser casi los únicos que habían sido criados en las viejas costumbres de su raza, vivían en manada, y no se encontraban corrompidos por la convivencia con humanos, pues él, Azael, seguía las leyes del clan, las cuales habían respetado todos los miembros de su familia desde hacía más de dos mil años…

---

Sus hermanos eran por demás sobre protectores con él… su hermana cuidaba de él cariñosamente desde que él guardaba memoria, su madre había perdido la vida tiempo atrás, a causa del ataque de unos cazadores, su padre y su hermano, habían luchado con ellos para salvar a la manada, y gracias a eso, se habían salvado, Pandora se lo había llevado con ella, como princesa, lucho feroz contra aquellos que querían acabarnos, lograron sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda del clan de Averno, clan a los que pertenecían dos de los candidatos que más apreciaba su familia…

Sintió el calor de unos poderoso brazos que lo estrechaban, recostó su cabeza en ese ancho pecho y sonrió…

¡Ikki, hermano! – un peli azul de cabellera corta lo volteaba, acarició su rostro con ternura, sin lugar a dudas su joya más amada… él también tenía pensado participar de la prueba, más sólo entraría en acción si percibiera que el ganador perdía el control e intentase dañarlo…

¡Shun… aún no te has alistado… pronto comenzarán a llegar todos! – murmuró el mayor, y el más joven miró a su hermana que también ingresaba…

¡Ikki, yo voy a ayudarle a arreglarse… ve con padre, él necesita de tu fuerza! – la joven abrió sus brazos y el menor fue hacia ellos…

¡Pandora, no quiero… me asusta esa prueba, no quiero que suceda! – los verdes cabellos del menor llamaban tanto la atención como su blanca piel, aunque eran sus ojos los que dejaban sin habla a muchos, sin duda su belleza había aumentado con los años, y aunque él no se aprovechaba de ello, sabía que con ciertas expresiones su hermana siempre terminaba complaciéndolo…

¡Esta vez no, Shun… es tu deber! – Ikki fue quien hablo, amaba aquellas esmeraldas cuando se fijaban en él, casi podía decir que le cortaban el aire…

¡Ikki, tiene razón, mi ángel… tu compromiso se llevará a cabo con quien triunfe en esta prueba, estoy segura que le entregarás tu corazón a esa persona…! – la joven le sonreía tierna al menor, su hermano ya los había dejado solos, notó un asomo de tristeza en aquellos ojitos… - ¡Por favor, hermanito… no te pongas así… los candidatos que más aprecia nuestro padre, pertenecen a una de las dinastías mas largas y tradicionales de nuestra gente!

¡Eso es justamente a lo que le temo…! – Shun suspiraba profundamente al decir aquello, Pandora lo sabía bien, él como un simple humano, deseaba tratar con ellos, de hecho lo hacía cuando iba a la escuela, pero si se comprometía con cualquiera de aquellos lobos, cuyo pensamiento rechazaba el tratar con los humanos… - ¡Temo que me aleje de mis amigos, hermana… y me obligue a vivir lejos de las personas… que son como yo!

¡Shun… harás que me arrepienta de haber convencido a Ikki y a nuestro padre, de dejarte ir a aquel lugar a estudiar… es mi culpa que tengas esos temores, nunca debí permitir que trataras con gente tan diferente a nosotros! – la joven abrazó al pequeño después de hablarle… sentía tan oprimido el pecho, pues sabía en lo que pensaba su niño… - ¡Tú no eres como ellos, hermano… por tus venas corre mi sangre, tú eres tan lobo como lo es Ikki o lo soy yo… y lo sabes!

¡Lo se… perdona… es sólo que no los conozco, y eso me tiene nervioso… si son tan fieros, no creo que yo les agrade mucho! – Shun miró su imagen en el espejo, su hermana le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla…

¡Ni Hades, ni Julián, podrían resistirse a ti…!


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por sus comentarios… espero que el fic les guste…_

**Capítulo Nº 1: La Prueba**

Lo que sabían del pequeño príncipe no le era nada agradable, no sólo era un humano, también convivía con ellos… él definitivamente jamás permitiría una cosa como esa y estaba seguro, de que el pensamiento de esa gente, podía corromper a su pequeña alteza, al fin y al cabo, ese niño no era como ellos, él no podía convertirse, a pesar de que estaba casi seguro, de que poseería los otros atributos de su raza, tal vez fuerza, o el agudo sentido del olfato, quizás la agilidad, todas esas ideas asaltaban a aquel joven cuando se adentraban a los dominios de Abel…

¿En qué piensas Hades? – un peli azul lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones - ¿Nervioso?

¡Simplemente intento imaginarme… aunque si he de serte sincero… prefiero a Pandora, inclusive a Ikki! – murmuró aún sin prestarle total atención a su hermano…

¡Lo de Pandora, lo entiendo… pero Ikki, hermano, jajajaja yo no gracias…! – el más joven miraba su camino, él sí deseaba conocer al pequeño, de hecho, soñaba con él desde pequeño, tenía la certeza de que su corazón caería rendido ante él, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a fallar en la prueba, ni si quiera en contra de su hermano…

¡Relájate, Julián, si te mantienes sereno, superarás esta prueba… incluso me superarás a mí! – Hades sonreía mirando al fin al peli azul… para él era tan fácil leer los pensamientos de su hermano, él estaba dispuesto a perder contra él, pues sabía que aquel niño, desde hacía años le había robado ya, el corazón…

Ikki ya los esperaba junto a su padre en la entrada de aquella gran Mansión, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no pudo evitar que se sintiera cierta fricción, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran dominantes, y el instinto los ponía como rivales propensos… quizás hubieran comenzado con algún comentario mordaz de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la cantarina voz de Pandora…

¡Sean bienvenidos! – decía la joven sonriendo amablemente…

¡Pandora… siempre es un placer verla…! – Hades besaba la mano de la peli oscura…

Como casi era de esperarse fueron los primeros en llegar, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, ingresaron a la residencia, y pudieron apreciar los detalles de aquel lugar, Hades los miraba sin prestarle tanta atención, ese lugar a su parecer era demasiado humano, y estaba muy cerca de la civilización, se imaginaba al pequeño príncipe sobreviviendo en sus dominios, pues su hogar no era ni remotamente parecido a ese lugar, de hecho, ellos vivían en un santuario natural, muy lejos de la mirada y la mano del hombre común.

¡Shun… acércate quiero presentarte! – decía Ikki al notar a su hermano en las escaleras…

El menor no dijo palabra alguna, miraba a los recién llegados con mucha curiosidad, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, se sorprendió de la imponente presencia de ambos, eran mucho mas altos que él, y se les notaba un físico bien proporcionado, casi como una visión, pudo verlos con su apariencia de lobos… vio al peli oscuro como un poderoso y sombrío lobo negro, y al peli azul como un bello lobo blanco… la imagen de este último le gusto bastante, y no disimulo su preferencia cuando fue a este último al que le regaló una adorable sonrisa, que ocasionó un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor…

---

Aquel día trascurrió tranquilo, seguían llegando representantes de otros clanes, Shun se había pasado todo el tiempo charlando con Julián, quien se mostraba más que interesado, para los padres de ambos no pasó desapercibido esto… había sido, según ellos, amor a primera vista…

¡Entonces eres el menor! – hablaba el peli verde sin apartar sus esmeraldas de aquellos zafiros tan deslumbrantes…

¡Exacto, Hades es el mayor… aunque sólo por un año…! – comentó el peli azul, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza del menor, su piel tan blanca le recordaba a la nieve, y su aroma, le resultaba totalmente seductor...

¿Tú eres un lobo blanco? – preguntó el menor sonrojándose por la manera tan insistente en que era observado…

¡Sí… aunque me han dicho que estira hacia celeste en lugares luminosos! – Julián ignoraba como lo sabía el peli verde, aunque no le preocupó, probablemente se lo había dicho Pandora, o Ikki…

¡Ah… debes ser muy hermoso…! – susurró Shun, y miró en dirección a su hermano Ikki, que los vigilaba a la distancia… - ¡Debo irme… no veremos luego, Julián!

¡Sí…!

---

Su mente estaba como perdida en aquellos pasillos, deseaba tanto volver a su hogar, no veía la hora en que aquella prueba terminase, para que él pudiera hacerlo… cuando doblo en una esquina, se encontró frente a frente con el causante de todo aquello, quien al verlo, pareció inquietarse, como si le temiera… se habían quedado observándole sin prestar atención al tiempo… eso lo divirtió, aquella criatura, era realmente hermosa…

¿Está… perdido? – susurró casi inaudible el peli verde…

¡No…! – contestó escueto, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz… se acercó más al rostro del menor, le gustó su olor, era agradable… por un momento le asaltó el deseo de vencer en aquella prueba, sólo por la ambición de poseerlo, sonrió al notar que se ponía nervioso, era como si percibiese sus intensiones… - ¿Acaso me teme su alteza?

¡Creo… que no, ¿o acaso debo hacerlo?! – el peli verde cambió de pronto su expresión, era más que evidente que conocía su estatus, así como conocía que los miembros del clan de Averno, le tenían un respeto sin precedentes a la familia real.

¡No… por lo menos no esta noche, ni mañana… quizás en la luna llena si deba temerme su alteza! – Hades se acercó tanto al menor al momento de hablarle que casi rozaban sus labios… - ¡Definitivamente… deberás temerme en la prueba!

---

Aquellas esmeraldas disgustadas eran una verdadera delicia para los sentidos, y no podía negárselo, lo que le gustó de eso, fue percatarse de que él era su centro de atención, ni siquiera su hermano lograba quitarle ese ligero enfado al menor, y eso le gustaba… aunque parecía que nadie se percataba de ello, excepto él, y quizás, también Ikki.

Por su parte Shun, no podía evitar sentirse molesto, más que nada por que sabía que aquella prueba era sumamente peligrosa para él, no le daba siquiera un poquito de gracia tener con intención de lastimarlo, a quien incluso aquellos más maduros de la manada, decían era el más fuerte… suspiró al decidir que era hora de retirarse, para aquellos que si poseían ese espíritu fiero en su ser, esas dos últimas noches serían de festejos… más entrada la noche, pudo constatar que definitivamente era así… los sonidos de aullidos, de cantos y melodías de instrumentos llegaban hasta su habitación, incluso Pandora, estaría en aquella algarabía…

* * *

Ese día trajo mucho ajetreo… cuando el pequeño peli verde bajó, vestía bellamente un uniforme escolar… aunque intentó no prestar mucha atención, el comentario de Azael le había disgustado… "¡El no debería tratar con esa gente, Abel… no deberías permitirle eso a tu hijo!"… el menor decidió no esperar a nadie y marcharse, la verdad es que ese tipo de opiniones, le eran desagradables…

¿Enfadado?... ¡Entienda a mi padre, Shun… fue criado así! – Julián había presenciado todo, con sigilo siguió al pequeño…

¡Julián… no haga eso… me asustó! – murmuró el más joven sonriendo - ¡Y descuide, entiendo que son maneras de pensar!

¡Prometo una cosa… si yo supero esa prueba, no lo alejaré de sus amigos…! – el peli azul no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario, el brillo que surgió en los ojos del peli verde luego de oírlo, le llenaron de dicha el corazón…

¡Nos vemos esta tarde, Julián… yo salgo a las quince del instituto… espero que se sienta a gusto aquí! – Shun comenzó a correr, el peli azul pudo apreciar entonces, la velocidad del menor, supuso, que bajo aquella apariencia frágil, había muchas cosas ocultas, y él deseaba conocerlas todas…

---

Había salido más temprano que de costumbre, por lo que se decidió por pasear un poco antes de volver… a él simplemente le gustaba visitar la biblioteca del pueblo… ahí ya todos lo conocían, aquellos que descendían de lobos, lo miraban con respeto y siempre, aunque él no pudiera percatarse de ello conscientemente, lo vigilaban… los humanos, aunque no sabían la peculiaridad de su familia, sólo la consideraban excéntrica y rica, por lo que jamás hacían demasiadas preguntas… él solía leer siempre relatos que hablaban de leyendas sobre los de su especie… por que a pesar de no poder transformarse en lobo, sabía que era uno, pues tenía las mismas debilidades de estos, para él también podía resultar mortal ser herido por algo de plata… aunque su olfato si, no era nada bueno, tenía la agilidad de cualquier licántropo, como también llamaban a los de su raza… y por sobre todo, sus heridas sanaban sumamente rápido, ni siquiera quedaban marcas… aunque ese no sería el caso de si fuera herido por algo que fuera elaborado de plata, claro esta… en aquella ocasión, buscaba algún relato sobre la gran prueba… la que se llevaba a cabo, cuando aquel príncipe o princesa de sangre pura, pero humano, cumplía los catorce años…

Estaba tan absorto leyendo que no se percató del correr del tiempo… y es que lo que encontró no podía entenderlo muy bien que digamos… por lo que podía leer, no era muy común que el elegido sobreviviera a la prueba y si lo hacía, al vencedor de la prueba le correspondía un premio, que cobraría inmediatamente…

¿Qué premio…? – susurró el peli verde, sabía que el ganador sería el futuro líder de todas las manadas… el alfa, a quien le deberían respeto todos los miembros de la manada… se quedó pensando en que podría ser aquel premio… sus ojos se posaron entonces en el reloj… - ¡Uhmmm… las seis…!........ ¡LAS SEIS!

---

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, se dirigía veloz hacia su casa, tomó el desvío del camino y acortó el recorrido yendo por el bosque… el aullido de lobos, helaría la sangre de cualquier humano normal… pero él sabía que a él no le harían daño… no esa noche al menos, sentía que era seguido de cerca… se detuvo en un claro, cerró sus ojos para percibir mejor el origen de aquel ruido… era extraño… pero ese sonido era humano… miró hacia las ramas de un árbol y a ellas se precipitó, observó largo rato desde lo alto de aquel árbol… y entonces los vio… "¡Cazadores!"…

Perseguían a un joven lobo gris, lo habían rodeado justo cerca del lugar en donde el menor se ocultaba… su corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado… aquellos dominios eran privados, los cazadores no tenían ningún derecho a ingresar… uno de ellos apuntó con un arma al animal… no sabía que hacer, no poseía la fuerza para enfrentarlos, además…

¡QUÉ HACEN! – Shun había bajado del árbol, y como si saliera de la espesura del bosque se aproximó a aquellos hombres, el sujeto que apuntaba con el arma era un individuo alto de cabellera plateada larga, de piel morena y mirada fría… - ¡BAJE SU ARMA… QUÉ CREE QUE INTENTA HACER!

¡Estoy cazando a esta bestia… por qué mejor no dice quien es usted! – el peli plateado miró a Shun de una manera que puso nervioso al menor, no le gustó para nada aquel tono… y menos la manera en cómo este le miraba…

¡Pertenezco a la familia Fénix… y estos son nuestros dominios… la bestia a la que usted intenta cazar, esta bajo mi protección y la de mi familia… ha de saber, que aquí se prohíbe la caza! – Shun fue mordaz e irónico con sus comentarios… miró fríamente a aquel sujeto, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus acompañantes…

¡Belleza… aquel animal que ves ahí, es realmente un demonio… un hombre durante el día, y un lobo durante la noche! – parecía haber ganado toda la atención de aquel sujeto, observó rápidamente el estado del lobo, y luego enfrentó la mirada de aquel cazador - ¡En un descuido podría dañar a alguien tan hermoso y pequeño, como tú!

¡Pues… la única bestia que noto aquí es usted… ese animal, no me lastimará! – Shun se aproximó al lobo, estaba herido en una pata, por lo que era peligroso como cualquier animal… sin embargo, Shun no temió, se acercó a él, lentamente acarició su cabeza, y con un pañuelo vendó la herida de la pata… - ¡Ve… no noto en la actitud de este animal vestigio alguno de ser un terrible demonio… le aconsejo que se retiren, a mi padre le disgustará mucho saber de este incidente!

El hombre sonrió como con intención de refutar a las palabras de Shun, más sentir otras presencias a caballo lo alertaron, y decidió huir… no tardaron en llegar al lugar su padre Abel, Azael, Ikki, Hades y Julián, entre otros que no conocía…

* * *

El joven lobo había tenido mucha suerte, lo habían herido superficialmente con una bala común, de haber sido de plata, hubiera recuperado su apariencia humana, y eso hubiera traído muchos problemas… Shun se encontraba en su cuarto, intentaba borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel hombre que le resultaba tan desagradable… por otra parte, aún le quedaba el reclamo que seguramente le iban a dar, tanto su padre como sus hermanos… aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho… su acción había sacado varias exclamaciones de admiración, al fin y al cabo, se había enfrentado, como todo un humano noble, a aquellos cazadores.

¡Muy valiente… no se esperaba menos del hijo de Abel! – exclamó Azael cuando Shun ingresó al comedor con la intensión de cenar… todos voltearon a verlo…

¡Gracias, señor! – el peli verde se sentía un tanto cohibido, se preguntaba cual sería el castigo que su padre le daría por haber llegado tan tarde…

La cena transcurrió con comentarios muy halagadores para el menor, aunque en ningún momento se encontró con la mirada de Ikki, y eso era malo… incluso su padre, ya le había hablado… cuando todos terminaron, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación… y no pasaron más de tres minutos para que su querido hermano mayor, hiciera acto de presencia ahí…

¡Lo que hiciste… fue muy peligroso, Shun! – Ikki tenía la expresión fría, se acercó al menor, y acarició su rostro… - ¡Me dan ganas de abofetearte por haber llegado tan tarde… hiciste que me preocupe a muerte…! – ahora el peli azul tomaba con su mano los cabellos del mas joven y le instaba a levantar el rostro…

¡Lo siento… estaba leyendo, se me fue el tiempo… y lo que pasó en el bosque… yo… no podía permitir que… tú me entiendes… hermano, por favor! – Shun se acercó más al mayor, sus miradas no se perdían la una de la otra…

¡Si, lo entiendo… pero, si no fuera por Hades… no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, sabrán los cielos lo que aquellos sujetos te hubieran hecho! – Ikki simplemente abrazó a su hermano, lo abrazó con fuerza… esa noche la pasó con él… desde que nació, se había propuesto protegerlo… y no tenía la mas mínima intención de faltar a eso.

---

El nuevo día trajo consigo la expectación y la emoción de lo que ocurriría esa noche, como su instinto les hacía sentir, aquella sería una hermosa noche de luna llena… y eso simplemente quería decir, que la prueba se llevaría a cabo… y que aquel que resultase victorioso, sería el próximo alfa de la manada…

Toda esa mañana y esa tarde, Shun la pasó entre los poderosos brazos de su padre, quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra… y es que la verdad era, que si dependiera de él, su pequeño no pasaría por tal ritual, por que al final era eso… un ritual de unión… en otras palabras… una boda… aunque eso, su hijo menor, no lo sabía…

¡Como te he dicho, pequeño… tendrás que confiar en tus instintos… más que nada en tu oído… pues no podrás ver nada! – comentó el mayor terminando de vestir a su hijo, este llevaría puesto una ropas blancas, una túnica blanca para ser más específico… Shun sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo… miró a su padre como preguntándole por que debía vestir así… - ¡Es lo que se acostumbra… jamás debes quitarte la venda de los ojos… si lo haces, cualquiera de ellos, podría quitarte el alma!

¡Entiendo… no debo ver… descuida, todo saldrá bien! – Shun se disponía a salir, él sabía que Julián participaría, y casi tenía la certeza de que él vencería…

Cuando llegaron a una de las cuevas más antiguas y profundas que existían en aquellas tierras, fue que el menor comenzó a sentir algo de miedo…

¡Recuerda que ellos huelen el miedo! – susurró Pandora a su oído, mientras le vendaba sus ojos…

¡Lo se…! – susurró casi sin voz.

---

Lo que ocurrió después, no se lo esperaba… Pandora y su padre, lo dejaron solo… y un grupo de hombres y mujeres, no lo sabía con seguridad, lo escoltaban… cuando al fin se detuvieron, era un ambiente mucho más cálido, desde que tuvo conciencia de sus actos se había preguntado en que consistía la prueba, se preguntaba si era de astucia, si debía confiar en sus sentidos… aunque en aquel instante sólo el oído le era permitido usar… uno de aquellos sujetos, lo besó en la frente… aquello empezó a darle mala espina, intentó retroceder, pero alguien a sus espaldas se lo impidió…

¡No tema, mi príncipe… todo acabará muy rápido!

Aquella afirmación lo aterró, y más cuando era cargado por uno de esos hombres… a pesar de temer, no dijo nada… no sabía que decir… lo colocaron en una superficie lisa y fría… sujetaron sus manos por encima de su cabeza y se la amarraron… eso no le gusto, y empezó a oponer resistencia… pudo sentir y percibir por su olfato que algo era encendido… un extraño y muy confortable aroma inundó el lugar…

¡Esto hará que se relaje… mañana será un nuevo amanecer para usted, y para su nuevo señor!

¿Nuevo… señor…? – aquellas últimas palabras no le parecieron tener sentido, no podía entender su significado, o más bien, no quería creer que tuvieran algún significado, se suponía que quien superaba aquella prueba sería el nuevo líder de las manadas… "¿A eso se refieren, con señor… es a eso?"…

Después de haberle amarrado las manos, cerraron su boca con una mordaza… sintió que sus tobillos eran atados también, pero no muy estrechamente, podía moverlos aún, entonces le asaltó la idea del sacrificio… "¿Acaso es eso… van a sacrificarme?… no… no… Ikki no lo permitiría… pero… no es posible, no me dan opción de defensa?"… aquellas ideas surgieron precipitadamente, su corazón palpitaba tan violento en su pecho que creyó que iba a salírsele… y lo peor de todo era que aquellos olores estaban adormeciéndolo, pero sólo su cuerpo, pues su mente parecía más activa que nunca…

Eran momentos de mucha desesperación… que se acentuaban con los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos… y él, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar sobre aquella fría losa, a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder… pero algo lo sacó de sus torturados pensamientos y le puso la piel de gallina… había más presencias en aquel lugar, justo ahí, donde él se encontraba… y estas presencias comenzaban a acecharlo… sabía que lo rodeaban, los escuchaba gruñir… podía distinguir el olor a sangre, y tuvo más temor aún… aletargado como estaba su cuerpo… "¿me pregunto… si sentiré dolor?"…

Su corazón dio un brincó, pues uno de ellos se precipitó hacía la losa que ocupaba, sintió su hocico muy cercano a su rostro… deseó gritar, pero la mordaza no se lo permitía, y luego un golpe… y de nuevo gruñidos, aullidos, lamentos y un fuerte olor a sangre… su respiración empezó a agitarse, cada vez le era más difícil respirar… y después sobrevino el silencio… un silencio que helaba su sangre… "¡Shun… Shun desmáyate… no sentirás si no estás consiente!"… se repetía el menor una y otra vez, pero parecía que la inconsciencia simplemente, no llegaría…

Sintió un cálido aliento en sus piernas… luego un contacto… unas manos con algo parecido a garras recorrían sus piernas… después, simplemente sintió como aquel mismo ser le arrancaba la túnica que llevaba puesta… si antes le costaba respirar, ahora era definitivamente un acto imposible de realizar… comenzó a temblar, aquellas manos acariciaban su torso… sintió como el peso de otro cuerpo, se posaba sobre el suyo, apretó fuertemente los ojos… "¡Esta desnudo… ¿qué va a hacer?!"… así como le había despojado de todas sus prendas, le retiraban la mordaza… sin embargo, no podía emitir ningún sonido… deseaba ver quien era, pero parecía que no le permitiría ver… sintió la fricción de aquella piel en su vientre, otro escalofrío le recorrió completamente… y cuando al fin las fuerzas le volvían para emitir alguna palabra, sus labios eran sellados nuevamente, más no con una mordaza, sino con otros labios…

¡No…! – fue apenas un murmullo, que se vio totalmente sofocado con los sonidos que venían de afuera de la cueva… "¡Aullidos… comenzó el ritual… ¿este es el ganador?!"…

Su boca fue invadida por una habida lengua, mientras que aquellas manos comenzaban a recorrer su piel… agarró con fuerzas de las cadenas que lo tenían inmovilizado de las manos, cuando sus piernas eran colocadas a ambos extremos del cuerpo de aquel hombre, sus ojos no podían contener ya las lágrimas… cuando sus labios fueron abandonados por aquella boca, tomó aire, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra, era como si su voz no quisiera salir, como si no pudiera hacerlo…

Los besos bajaron por su cuello, y se detuvieron en su pecho, mordió con fuerzas sus labios para no gemir… o más bien, para no gritar, cuando sintió aquellos dientes marcar su piel… pero su voz volvió, y los gemidos le fueron imposibles de detener cuando, después de recorrer su vientre, llegó a su intimidad… simplemente arqueó la espalda cuando sucedió, y se agarró con más fuerzas de aquellas cadenas… había tomado su miembro con la boca, y ahora la manoseaba, lamía y mordisqueaba…

¡Ahhhh… no… pa… para… ahhhmm! – su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que siquiera él pudiera escucharla… más aquella tortura, que lindaba entre placentera y dolorosa, terminó después de que sintió como descargaba una energía que no sabía que tenía, aunque después tanto su cuerpo como su mente, deseaban rendirse en las manos de Morfeo… - ¡Ahgg! – se quejó por una molesta invasión, aquello aún no acababa, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas… entonces un asomo de súplica que intentaba brotar, fue callada nuevamente por aquellos labios, sintió una de las manos, sujetando su cintura… la otra sujetaba una de sus piernas a la altura de la cadera - ¡No lo hagas! – logró decir antes de que otro nuevo beso le impidiera hablar… - ¡UHMMM…. UHHH!

Podía sentir el cálido vientre de aquel hombre rozar el suyo, así como inundaban sus sentidos el olor a sudor que impregnaba ese cuerpo… el dolor que sentía en aquel instante, sumado a aquel olor, le hicieron rogar por su muerte, deseaba morir para que acabara ya…

¡Ahh… ahmmmm… uhmmmm ahhh! – a cada embestida la sensación iba cambiando… el dolor mermaba, y era reemplazado por placer, aquella boca se le hacía más deseosa, aquel sabor le resultaba ansiado, su corazón latía con tal violencia, sentía su cuerpo entero empapado de sudor, totalmente caliente por las nuevas emociones, le gustó sentir aquellas manos recorrer sus piernas… incluso cuando el vaivén aceleró su ritmo, no le molestó, él también deseaba que fuera más rápido… quería sentir más… las estocadas se hicieron más firmes… - ¡Ahhhh… ahhhh haaa! - entonces algo cálido era liberado en su interior, siguió moviéndose en su interior un par de veces más, y luego salió… Todo su cuerpo le temblaba… aunque, sólo fue consiente de eso por unos cortos minutos, pues después, simplemente todo se volvió oscuro…

---

El nuevo día lo había encontrado descansando en una amplia cama doselada… estaba solo, y sólo tuvo que mirar con atención el lugar para ver el lugar exacto en donde todo aquello había sucedido… observó las cadenas, que horas antes lo aprisionaban, así como también sus prendas… dirigió su vista hacia él mismo, sus muñecas estaban amoratadas, algunas zonas de su piel estaban rojas, especialmente su torso y vientre… no se animó a mirar más allá… "¿Entonces… era a esto a lo que se referían con compromiso?"… no pudo evitar un aluvión de pensamientos recriminatorios hacia su padre y hermanos… él entendía por compromiso, simplemente el pactar que sería una relación de hermandad, jamás pensó que debía pasar por aquello, pertenecerle como si fuera una mujer, a otro hombre… aquel pensamiento logró que sintiera oprimido el pecho… sentía rabia… "¿Quién… quién fue…?"…

¡Haz despertado…!

Aquella voz lo sorprendió… temió levantar la mirada, más de todas maneras lo hizo, pues quería estar seguro… entonces lo vio, a él… su mirada parecía algo triste, y lo observaba fijo… se le fue acercando, y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, le acarició el rostro de manera muy delicada…

¡Julián…! – susurró el peli verde con los ojos totalmente anegados en lágrimas…

El peli azul no dijo nada, simplemente se le aproximó, y suavemente rozó sus labios… a Shun le parecían totalmente distintos a los que profanaran todo su ser hacía una horas, a pesar de notar cierta diferencia, lo atribuía a lo obvio… Julián se había dejado llevar por su instinto de lobo… se hizo uno con la bestia, y lo había tomado como suyo, como lo exigía el ritual…

¡Perdóname…! – susurró recostándolo en el lecho - ¡Te amo tanto… deseo que seas sólo mío!

---

El momento más tenso, fue la despedida… Hades y Julián parecían hablarse sin hablar, a Shun le disgustó un poco la actitud sumisa de su ahora compañero, con su hermano mayor… pues aunque el peli oscuro fuera el mayor, y por tanto, merecía todo el respeto de su hermano menor, lo cierto era que fue el peli azul quien superó las distintas pruebas, era él, el nuevo líder alfa, el futuro soberano de toda la manada…

¡Sabes dónde encontrarme! – fueron las últimas palabras de Hades antes de comenzar la marcha junto a su padre… antes dirigió una penetrante mirada al peli verde, que no le pasó desapercibida al menor, que sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo debido a esto…

¡Tu hermano tendrá que aprender a respetarte, amor… parece no muy conforme con el desenlace de toda la prueba! – murmuró el más joven colocándose a lado del peli azul, mientras tomaba su mano…

¡Shun… mi hermano… ¡ - Julián miró los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del pequeño… - ¡No lo juzgues mal… él haría lo que fuera por mi…!

¡Disculpa… entiendo que vas a extrañar mucho a tu hermano! – Shun había sentido de nuevo aquella enorme tristeza, no quería admitirlo, pero él también la sentía… algo en su interior le obligaba a no mirar a aquel que partía… pues temía que correría tras él, para impedir que se marchara… Ikki y Pandora lo sacan de sus pensamientos… ingresaron a la mansión… y aunque era más que notorio que Ikki no tragaba a Julián, hizo lo humanamente posible, para mostrarse cortes, de hecho a Shun le sorprendió, pues su hermano se llevaba muy bien con Julián, antes… "¡Uhmmm, supongo… que esta celoso!"… sonrió ante esa idea y abrazó a Ikki… después de darle un beso, volvió a los brazos de Julián, y juntos se dirigieron a su cuarto…


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por sus reviews… espero que este capi despeje algunas dudas, en lo que respecta a mi, con este capítulo termina la parte introductoria del fic… según yo, ahora comenzará realmente la historia… espero que les guste, me tomare mi tiempo para la continuación, tengo unos cuantos elegidos que cuidar jejeje… _

_Buenos, besos…_

**Capítulo ****2º: Luna Roja**

Una noche más en la que despertaba agitado… intentó no hacer mucho ruido al incorporarse del lecho… necesitaba aire… noche tras noche era igual, no entendía por qué su mente seguía atormentándolo con aquellas recuerdos, su cuerpo parecía no querer olvidar aquellas caricias y esos besos… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando miró a un costado pudo notar la presencia a sus espaldas de Julián… este lo envolvía en un protector abrazo…

¡Hoy… la luna estará bellamente roja! – susurró el peli verde cerrando los ojos… una luna roja entre las creencias de su raza era mal augurio, sin embargo, el menor no quería creer que podía suponer una desgracia que en el cielo se alzara la bella compañera de su pueblo, vestida de escarlata… un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo, y rogo por que el nuevo Alfa de la manada, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar cualquier tipo de adversidad…

¿Me pregunto… si alguien poderoso nos abandonará al alba? – murmuró el peli azul frunciendo el seño, él había sido criado en las viejas costumbres de su raza, al igual que su hermano, no se daba el lujo de no tener presente que quien liberaba a su bestia interna, vaticinara el derramamiento de la sangre de alguien de su pueblo.

¿Temes? – Shun se volteó a ver a su ahora consorte… aquella miraba podía infundir respeto, ternura… y temor, pero para el lobo blanco, esta sólo expresaba amor…

¡No… yo sabré protegerte con mi vida! – Julián sonrió al recibir la calidez de los labios del menor en los suyos… él había jurado protegerlo a él y a su pueblo, se lo había jurado a su hermano, por lo que no debía fallar.

Una suave brisa llegó hasta ellos, Julián extraño el sentirse libre en los territorios en donde había crecido, era muy diferente ahí, esa mansión tenía lujos que él no conocía, era, como diría su padre y hermano, muy humano… se perdía la esencia de su raza… deseaba poder llevar a Shun, alguna vez, a aquellos vírgenes territorios en los que él había crecido, sin embargo, estos serían gobernados por su hermano, y una parte suya, deseaba más que nada, que su niño y Hades, no volvieran a ver sus caminos cruzados.

---

No podía calmar su espíritu, aún recordaba el enfrentamiento que había librado, tras la prueba, con Ikki, estaba inquieto por aquella afirmación, y sin embargo, en su corazón sentía que hizo lo correcto… "¡Él será un mejor rey… se adaptará con facilidad a ese mundo… y además… están enamorados!"… aquel pensamiento lo llenó casi sin poder contenerse de una sensación parecida a ira… debía apartar aquellas sensaciones de todo su ser… era como si su piel aún estuviera impregnada de su aroma…

¡Maldición…! – la noche estaba cayendo y por fin dirigió su mirada al cielo, un encogimiento en su pecho le hizo estremecer desde hacía días estaba inquieto, por lo que convenció a su padre de viajar a las tierras de Abel, estaban a casi un día de allí - ¡Roja… algo malo sucederá! – sentía su instinto apropiarse de él, y una energía sobre humana recorrió cada partícula de su ser, un deseo insaciable de hacerse uno con la noche nubló toda su conciencia… "¿Pensarás en mis caricias o en las suyas?"…

Un sonoro aullido rompió el silencio de la noche, varios más se le unieron después, el palpitar de sus corazones se hacía uno cuando recorrían libremente por aquellos territorios, un imponente lobo negro resaltaba del resto bajo los rayos de luna, su aullido podía helar la sangre de cualquier humano normal, pero a los de su raza, sólo les indicaba que él era el líder.

---

Miró una vez más a través del cristal, algo en el aire no le estaba gustando nada… sus hermanos, Julián y su padre habían acudido al llamado de la noche… cuando eso sucedía él simplemente se quedaba en compañía de algunos guardianes en la mansión… abrió la ventana y cerró sus ojos para que los sonidos llegaran a él de manera mas clara… fue entonces que lo sintió, quejidos de dolor de su manada, casi al momento las luces de la casa se apagaron completamente, cerró la ventana y se dirigió al salón, cuando hubo abandonado su habitación, le pareció extraño tanto silencio en la mansión, y lo que lo ponía más nervioso, no sentía la presencia de sus vigilantes…

Caminó sigiloso por los pasillos, sutiles sonidos llegaban a sus oídos… pisadas… no estaba acostumbrado a temer dentro de su hogar, eso le hizo enfurecer… en un ágil movimiento brincó a la planta baja, sin pasar por las escaleras, al llegar al suelo permaneció cerca del suelo, observando todo cuidadosamente… "¡No hay nada… pero…!"… sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia una de las entradas, se detuvo justo al momento antes de chocar con algo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, se agacho para verificar lo que era… "¡Taichi!"… su corazón se encogió… tumbado en el suelo sin vida se encontraba uno de los lobos más fuertes, que le servían de protector… a pocos pasos de él, se hallaba otro cuerpo, las heridas de ambos fueron causadas por balas de plata… Shun no necesitaba ser un experto para notarlo, para los de su raza, la plata tenía un olor característico… y esos cuerpos lo poseían…

Con el temor a flor de piel se dirigió a la biblioteca, siempre cuidándose las espaldas, rogando para no toparse con el causante de esa atrocidad, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, tuvo que dar un gran brinco para evitar ser herido por una flecha, había ido a parar en las escaleras, y pudo notar que en ambos lados de ella, había, lo que sin lugar a dudas, eran cazadores.

¡Un cachorro joven!

Esa voz le hizo helar la sangre al peli verde, él ya había escuchado esa voz… a pesar de que la penumbra no ayudaba a su visión tenía la certeza de que aquel cazador con que se encontrara en el bosque hacía un tiempo, era el mismo que ahora se dirigía a él…

¡Captúrenlo!

Aquellos sujetos parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo, Shun sabía que él no poseía una fuerza física asombrosa, pero si una agilidad digna de cualquiera de los de su raza, por lo que hizo uso de ella, esquivó como pudo a los dos hombres que se disponían a sujetarlo, tomó uno de los jarrones favoritos de su hermana, y se lo rompió en la cabeza a otro, y fue así que pudo llegar nuevamente a la planta alta, entró a su cuarto y cerró con llave, luego se acercó a la ventana la abrió y justo al momento en que la puerta era violentada, saltó hacia el exterior…

¡Maldita sea… atrápenlo, lo quiero vivo! – escucho decir el peli verde al tiempo de pisar tierra y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

* * *

Sentía que le estaban pisando los talones, su huída lo había llevado hasta las cuevas… no lo pensó dos veces antes de introducirse en ellas, le parecía extraño que no se haya encontrado aún con ninguno de la manada, sus hermanos, su padre y Julián, todos ellos… "¡Por favor… que todos estén bien!"… se detuvo con la intensión de recuperar algo de aliento, sabía que si seguía adelante llegaría justo al centro de la cueva, el lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo el ritual… su mente intentaba pensar una manera de salir de esa situación… "¿Cómo fue… que esto llegó a este punto?"… Un sonido lo alertó… retrocedió unos pasos, de las sombras se dejó ver un lobo… un gran lobo blanco…

¡Julián! – el peli verde se lanzo hacia el animal y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, miró los bellos zafiros del lobo, parecía exhausto y tenía manchas de sangre en su blanco pelaje…

El lobo pareció instar al menor a seguirlo, ambos se dirigieron cautelosos a las profundidades de la cueva, Shun tenía preguntas que hacer, deseaba más que nada, saber como estaban sus hermanos y su padre, pero no lo creyó conveniente aún. Julián podía notar que los seguían, gruñó con rabia y el peli verde supo que debía ocultarse, pero no dio tiempo a hacerlo…

¡Parece que hemos rodeado al nuevo soberano! – con voz burlona se dejaba ver el cazador de hacía un rato, otros más iluminaban la cueva con algo parecido a luces fluorescentes… lentamente los rodeaban - ¡Veo que hoy me saqué la lotería… ni siquiera Shura podrá cuestionar mi autoridad después de esto!

Mientras el peli plateado hablaba, no apartaba la mirada ni un solo segundo del menor, el lobo pudo leer sus intensiones, y se lanzó al ataque…

¡NO JULIÁN! – Shun nada podía hacer al respecto, de la nada aparecieron otros lobos, supo de inmediato que eran sus hermanos y su padre, atacaron a unos cuantos cazadores, pero estos se defendieron muy bien, todos estaban provistos con armas de plata.

---

Era sin duda un enfrentamiento sangriento, ambos bandos luchaban con brío, sin embargo, a pesar de que la fuerza y la agilidad estaba de parte de los licántropos, eran los cazadores, los que aún teniendo varias bajas, estaban ganando ese enfrentamiento…

Pandora se había ubicado justo en frente de Shun para protegerlo… el corazón del menor comenzó a latir desenfrenado… aquello debía una pesadilla, rogaba para que fuera una pesadillas…

¡NOOO! – la loba impidió que el peli verde fuera a socorrer a su padre que caía herido, Ikki perdió todo el control sobre su ser y destrozó al cazador que había cometido aquel acto… una flecha rozó el hombro del mas joven, miró hacia la dirección en que esta se había dirigido y vio a su hermana herida… - ¡Pandora… no! – nunca en su vida había deseado tanto ser como los demás y poder ser uno con la noche, deseaba destruir a esos cazadores, abrazó a su hermana que aún estaba consiente y la cubrió con su abrigo, pues como la herida fue hecha por algo de plata, ella se había vuelto a transformar en humana… - ¡Tranquila, hermana… vas a estar bien!

¡Shun, huye… vienen por ti! – dijo débilmente la mujer antes de perder la conciencia…

Shun dirigió su mirada al responsable de herir a su hermana, y se encontró nuevamente con el peli plateado… este lo miraba divertido, totalmente ajeno al enfrentamiento que se estaba librando, le apuntó con un arma luego de tirar la ballesta que antes había utilizado…

¡Corre precioso… lo haces muy fácil!

No había mucho de donde escoger, Shun corrió en dirección al sitió donde se realizara el ritual… cuando llegó a él, tomó como arma, lo primero que halló, las cadenas que lo habían aprisionado le servirían… tres cazadores lo habían seguido, a uno rápidamente lo noqueó con un ataque, fue un golpe tan fuerte, que temió haberlo matado… sin embargo, no había tiempo para cerciorarse… los otros dos, ya estaban posicionándose, el peli plateado le apuntaba con su arma, el otro tenía una especie de red…

¡Tienes miedo, pequeño… tú nos ayudarás a desenfundar los misterios de los de tu raza!

¡Idiota… primero tendrá que matarme! – soltó con rabia el joven, justo cuando el mayor se disponía a dispararle el poderoso lobo blanco saltó sobre él, mordiéndole en el brazo… - ¡Julián! – un sonido sordo siguió al forcejeo… el corazón del peli verde se detuvo… - ¡No… no… esto no está pasando!

¡Es una pena… no quería matar al rey! – el cazador lanzó a un costado el cuerpo del lobo herido… lentamente, este volvió a recuperar su apariencia humana… Shun ya estaba a su lado intentando contener con sus manos la hemorragia… sus lagrimas caían copiosas…

¡No mi amor… no me dejes… no mueras, no puedes hacerlo! – dejaba escapar a penas en un susurro el más joven… - ¡No me dejes, Julián!

¡Perdóname… lo siento… yo… realmente, no soy un buen líder! – cada palabra parecía estarle costando mucho esfuerzo al peli azul, quien había perdido todo el color de sus mejillas - ¡Perdí otra vez…!

¿Qué dices?… ¡Tú eres el señor de todos los lobos… eres el mejor! – la voz se le quebraba, ya no era consiente de los que ocurría a su alrededor, sus oídos ya no escuchaban y sus ojos sólo podían mirar a Julián…

¡Yo perdí… Hades fue… fue él quien triunfó! – el peli azul hizo un último esfuerzo y acarició el rostro consternado del menor - ¡Perdóname… yo te amo tanto… y no fui capaz de protegerte!

¡NOOO! – su corazón se sentía destrozado, su alma entera clamaba venganza, llamó en su inconsciencia a Hades, pidiendo que viniera a ayudarlos… una mano se posó en su rostro, tenía un paño en él, y el olor de este le quitó paulatinamente el sentido, ni siquiera opuso resistencia… sentía que había muerto con la última lágrima de su amado… "¡Hades… ven… Julián te necesita!"…

* * *

Su instinto no le fallaba, habían sentido el aullido desesperado de los de su raza, la familia real estaba en peligro, esa noche alguien poderoso dejaría de existir, y en su espíritu rogó para que sus seres amados estuvieran lejos de ese peligro… su padre los guiaba veloz, un frío en su corazón le indicó que su hermano estaba sufriendo… _"¡Hades… ven… Julián te necesita!"… _se detuvo sólo un segundo ante aquel pensamiento… "¡Shun… Julián… ya estoy llegando!"…

En condiciones normales tardarían todo un día o quizás más en llegar, pero ahora corrían a todo lo que les daba su cuerpo y su espíritu, más después de percibir en el ambiente el olor a sangre, y aún peor… a plata… todos estaban intranquilos, mientras entraban a los territorios de los Fénix, inmediatamente notaron que algo no andaba bien… las lobas de la manada se adelantaron y llegaron hasta los heridos, entre ellos habían muertos…

Azael, Hades y otros más se dirigieron a la mansión… al llegar a ella, recuperaron paulatinamente su forma humana, sólo los más poderosos y quienes poseían un verdadero control de su espíritu podían lograr esto, para los muy jóvenes era imposible…

¡Padre, cazadores estuvieron aquí! – Hades observaba el cadáver de quienes sabía eran los protectores del joven príncipe, su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la luna bellamente roja… - ¡Debemos encontrarlos!

¡Tranquilo, Hades… ya percibí la esencia de Abel!

Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendieron camino, el lobo completamente negro no podía creer a dónde se dirigían, creyó ya no volver a pisar ese lugar, y sin embargo, se dirigía a todo lo que podía, nuevamente allí… ingresaron cautelosos, el olor a sangre era muy fuerte… se encontraron con cadáveres de cazadores, se había librado una gran batalla… el aullido lastimero de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos… Abel yacía inconsciente en el suelo, estaba herido… entonces el la vio… "¡Pandora!"… se acercó a ella y la observó tapada con un abrigo que tenía la certeza pertenecía a Shun… ella estaba débil, pero viva… su olfato lo llevó más en la profundidad de la cueva… su corazón latía tan violento que parecía a punto de explotar…

Al llegar se encontró con el cuerpo casi sin vida de Ikki, estaba seriamente herido en su pecho y en su rostro… "¡Maldición!"… se le aproximo, pero antes de llegar hasta él y de recuperar su forma humana fue que lo sintió… justo a los pies del altar en donde se llevara a cabo el ritual… "¡No… Julián!"…

Un lamento se escucho a varios kilómetros de distancia… aquel aullido clamaba venganza, llamaba a todos los de su raza a seguirlo… él haría pagar con la vida a quien halla perpetrado semejante abominación… y su aullido tuvo varios ecos más, en donde se expresaba que compartían su dolor y su deseo de venganza…

---

Sus ojos le resultaban muy pesados, un mareo le obligó a volverlos a cerrar, no se sentía nada bien… un sonido cercano a él le obligó a intentar fijar en ese punto la mirada… frunció el seño con disgusto… nuevamente él… un dolor que no tenía comparación en su pecho le dio la pauta de que todo aquello que había sucedido, no había sido un sueño…

¡Maldito…! – susurró aunque le hubiera gustado gritarlo…

¡No estas en posición de maldecir, cachorro… cualquiera en mi lugar ya te habría roto el cuello! – el peli plateado se acercó al más joven, quien sólo al momento en que intentó alejarlo de él, se percató de que estaba amarrado a una especie de cama de hospital.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó el peli verde clamando a todos sus ancestros por la muerte lenta y dolorosa de ese maldito hombre…

¡Krishna de Crisaor! – dijo el hombre mordiéndose el labio, sin apartar la mirada del mas joven… - ¡Eres una belleza… me pregunto que tanto te pareces a ellos!

Hubo algo en la voz de aquel sujeto que crispo sus nervios… intentó zafarse del agarre del que era víctima, tenía miedo, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado, era la primera vez que un cazador amenazaba su seguridad.

¡Muero de la ansiedad por saber cómo se siente montar a alguien de la realeza… jajaja… someterte igual que sometí a tu manada! – el hombre acarició la piel del cuello del peli verde, quien volvió a forzar sus ataduras - ¡Uhmmm… ¿Qué pasará si te aplico esto?!

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de la impresión… su olfato no le engañaba, aquello era plata diluida… y estaba en una jeringa… algo parecido a pánico le helo la sangre, si le inyectaba eso, seguramente moriría…

¡Dicen las leyendas que eres susceptible a la plata como todo licántropo… vi tu agilidad y tu velocidad… será interesante ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a la plata!

¡No! – apenas salió un hilo de voz, sin embargo, Krishna ya le había suministrado en su torrente sanguíneo aquella sustancia…

---

Los heridos estaban siendo tratados… curanderos de la ciudad habían llegado, la mayoría descendía de los de su raza, por lo que ni él ni su padre, se habían negado a recibir su ayuda, además de que las lobas de su clan ya estaban brindando el auxilio a las víctimas con los conocimientos que tenían… Abel era quien peor estaba, y fue a quien con mayor urgencia habían atendido, después estaba Ikki, que aún no recuperaba la conciencia, parecía haber librado una difícil batalla, en su delirio llamaba a sus hermanos más jóvenes, lo que llenaba de mayor impotencia a quienes lo cuidaban… por último Pandora, quien a pesar de poseer el cuerpo más frágil, era sin duda, muy fuerte, pues de toda la familia real, era quien ya había recuperado la conciencia, ella aún no decía palabra alguna, estaba angustiada, deseaba salir y ayudar a Hades con su venganza…

Azael no se había apartado del cuerpo inerte de su hijo… sabía por boca de uno de su manada, que Hades lo había hallado aún con algo de conciencia…las últimas palabras de su amado hijo fueron para su consorte y una disculpa para Hades, con cuidado acarició su larga melena azulada… las lágrimas parecían estar ganando la batalla hacia el exterior, no podía seguir conteniéndolas…

¡Ese cazador… comeré su corazón entero! – el lobo mayor volvió a acariciar el rostro de su hijo, luego lo cubrió con la sábana y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose luego hacia el exterior, donde Hades ya estaba más que listo…

El peli oscuro daba las últimas instrucciones al grupo de asalto, hacía mucho tiempo que los lobos no atacaban tan directamente a un grupo de cazadores, pero también, hacia mucho tiempo que ellos no los violentaban tan directa y descaradamente… muchos lobos jóvenes y algunos ya veteranos habían muerto, Abel, su rey también estaba en peligro de muerte, por la poca información dada por Julián antes de morir, Shun fue secuestrado por ellos… pero en ese preciso momento, además de rescatar al joven príncipe, lo que deseaba era desgarrar cada parte del cuerpo del maldito cazador que segó la vida de su amado hermano… él tomaría su vida con perversa lentitud…

¡¿Listos?! – rugió al momento en que su instinto lo convertía nuevamente en un imponente lobo negro… un generalizado aullido fue la respuesta, luego, simplemente, todos lo siguieron.

* * *

Sentía un calor que amenazaba con enloquecerlo, era como si su propia sangre hirviera en ese justo momento, sudaba frío a pesar de ello, y tanto su vista como su conciencia se nublaban paulatinamente… su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, aquel agente extraño que le suministrara el peli plateado estaba literalmente robándole la vida… pues sabía que estaba muriendo, aquella sustancia era plata, y como todos los de su raza, él era muy susceptible a ella…

¡La temperatura de tu cuerpo subió drásticamente… tus pupilas están dilatadas… estás a punto de entrar en un estado de shock… dime dulzura… ¿Cómo se siente saber que morirás?! – Krishna lentamente iba desprendiendo la camisa que llevaba el más joven, su intensión, hacer que sus últimas horas sean verdaderamente inolvidables - ¡Descuida… haré que te lleves un lindo recuerdo al infierno… veremos cuanto tiempo te da de vida la plata en tu sangre… ya ha de estar llegando a tu cerebro… ¿Duele mucho?!

Shun no era muy consiente de las palabras del mayor… clamaba por su hermano, deseaba que Ikki viniera a salvarlo como siempre lo hacía… lágrimas cayeron por Julián, él estaba muy mal herido… en su alma sabía que estaba muerto… si él moría ahora, seguramente lo acompañaría en las praderas celestiales… "¡Julián… entonces no eras tú… fue… tu hermano!"… aquella última verdad que le dijera antes de que los separaran le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos… pudo ver entonces como si fuera una visión… un poderoso lobo negro dirigiéndose hacia ahí…

¡Hades…! – susurró con angustia… y entonces fue consiente de las manos del mayor en su piel… - ¡No me toque!

¡Aun tienes ánimo para ordenar… relájate, te gustará! – el hombre subió sobre la cama y se colocó sobre el cuerpo del menor… sus labios se dirigieron entonces a su cuello, estaba muy excitado, esa criatura le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y le fascinaba que a pesar de estar muy débil aún se le siguiera resistiendo… - ¡Sabía que me pertenecerías al final… lo supe desde que te vi en el bosque!

Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo con sus manos, comenzó a besar el cuello del peli verde con deseo, mientras que iba lentamente despojándolo de sus prendas, sonrió al notar que seguía resistiéndose, iba a disfrutar mucho de poseerlo, pues desde aquella vez, vio el orgullo en sus bellas esmeraldas… su piel le resultaba sumamente suave, quien pudiera imaginar que era en realidad descendiente de una de las líneas ancestrales de los licántropos… justamente la línea real… descendió su mano hacia la intimidad del menor… lo sometería, lo humillaría y saciaría hasta su último deseo con él… luego vería como se le escapaba la vida…

¡Gemirás para mí… y será lo único que te lleves de recuerdo en tu otra vida… si es que hay otra! – murmuraba entre jadeos el peli plateado, la tibia piel del menor lo volvía loco…

¡No… suéltame! – no había mucho que pudiera hacer, su mente intentó irse de ese lugar, no deseaba ser consiente de ese hecho, pero le parecía imposible no serlo… aquellas caricias le resultaban repugnantes… la forma poco delicada en la que le desgarraba sus prendas… "¡Ikki… hermano, ayúdame!"… cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, podía sentir el aliento y el olor del peli plateado, tenía tantas ganas de vomitar… su cabeza empezaba a dolerle demasiado, era como si le diera tumbos… veía destellos luminosos al cerrar sus ojos eran como flashes - ¡AHHH! – un dolor en su pecho le obligó a abrir los ojos… le había mordido, y deseó tener garras para rasgarle el cuello al bastardo… su mirada se posó entonces en una figura que no estaba antes… - ¡Hermano…! – susurró antes de sus ojos perdieran toda la luz y que el latido de su corazón se volviera tan fuerte y acelerado, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desmayarse para poder soportarlo…

---

Se habían distribuido en grupos de tres, Hades iba en el principal, su padre comandaba el otro, y Rada, su segundo, comandaba el tercero… los demás miembros de la jauría, esperarían a que se diera la señal para intervenir… el olor de los perpetradores de aquella matanza era muy fuerte en ese lugar… con mucho sigilo lograron penetrar las medidas de seguridad, no resultaba difícil considerando que los nueve lobos que comenzaron el salto poseían la habilidad para mantener su apariencia humana a pensar de la luna llena… solo sus ojos, tan rojos como los de la luna en esa noche delataban qué eran…

Ingresaron por la puerta principal, vestían las prendas de aquellos desafortunados que se toparon con ellos antes que ninguno… había sólo algo en la mente de Hades, y era venganza… percibió el olor del joven príncipe, lo que lo obligaron a subir las escaleras… sólo Rada lo acompañaba ahora, algo le disgustaba, el olor del niño se mezclaba con el del asesino de su hermano… rogaba haber llegado a tiempo… dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola… ahí, sentado en la cama, sonriendo malicioso, como esperando esa interrupción, estaba el mismo hombre que viera justo unos días antes de la prueba del ritual…

¡Veo que han salteado todas las medidas de seguridad…! – habló el peli plateado, tenía un golpe en el rostro, pero parecía satisfecho… - ¡Llegaron tarde… el cuerpo de su bello príncipe sació todos mis deseos… jajajaja… lástima que no lo soporto… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que sufriría tanto por tener un poco de plata en sus venas?!

Hades no pronunciaba palabra alguna, notó las prendas desgarradas de Shun sobre el suelo, y definitivamente aquel lecho y ese hombre, estaban impregnados con el olor del menor…

¡Todos en este castillo, morirán! – dejó salir al fin el peli oscuro.

¡¡De totas maneras, vencí… me lleve a su rey y a su joya al infierno! – el odio con que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas hizo hervir la sangre de los jóvenes - ¡Su voz es encantadora cuando gime de placer… o dolor, que para el caso es lo mismo jajajajaj!

¡Te equivocas en una cosa, maldito…! – Hades habló con la voz gruesa, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar rastros de convulsionarse - ¡El Alfa de la manada… soy yo, y no mi hermano… al hozar poner tus inmundas manos en su alteza… fue mi honor lo que pusiste por el suelo…! – otro lobo de grisáceo pelaje había llegado en la puerta… - ¡Te aseguro… que no tienes idea de lo que es el infierno!

El hombre intentó defenderse de las terribles fauces del lobo, más fue inútil, el animal desgarró su cuello y lo observó desfallecer lentamente por la pérdida de sangre… un aullido se hizo eco cuando el poderoso Azael cumplía su palabra y devoraba el corazón del culpable de la muerte de su hijo…

Buscaron por cada rincón de la casa pero no hallaron rastro del cuerpo del peli verde… las últimas palabras del cazador se cumplían… _"¡No podrán darle sepultura… jajajaja… jamás darán con su cuerpo!"…_ cuando los primeros rayos de sol se hacían visibles y la asombrosa luna dejaba de lucirse en el cielo… todos volvían al territorio Fénix, de pie en la puerta de la mansión los aguardaba Pandora, ella lloró al entender lo que significaba la ausencia de su hermano… su padre había partido también, e Ikki aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

¡Mi bella Pandora… este ya no es un lugar seguro… todos debemos partir! – Hades sonó firme al pasar junto a la joven, quien simplemente asintió… en la mente del peli oscuro, su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada… "¡Yo debía gobernar… el precio que pague por mi debilidad fue perderte hermano… perderte a ti… y a Shun… realmente no tendré perdón… esto es culpa mía… yo debí estar aquí para protegerlos!"…

* * *

¿Cómo está el niño, amor? – un hombre de melena rojiza se dirigía a la mujer de cabellera verde…

¡La temperatura de su cuerpo esta bajando… pero no se que efectos pueda tener la sustancia en su organismo… pero se salvará! – cuidadosamente la mujer acariciaba la verde cabellera del durmiente, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro - ¡Es tan pequeño… Krishna es un animal… ¿Cómo se atrevió?!

¡Tranquila… su estupidez pudo ocasionarnos muchos problemas… pero supongo que los lobos saciaran su deseo de venganza con su vida! – la frialdad con que esas palabras eran expresadas por el mayor llamaron la atención de la mujer, quien sonrió asintiendo…

¿Entonces ya ha de estar muerto? – susurró la peli verde, a lo que el hombre asintió…

¡Violó todas nuestras leyes y puso en peligro toda nuestra organización! – la voz de un joven se unió a la conversación, era alto, de apariencia fuerte, cabellera y ojos de color oscuro - ¡Supongo que no le quedó más que esperar la muerte a manos de esos lobos!

¡Shura… a veces me asustas, hijo! – murmuró la mujer secando el sudor de la frente del menor que aún estaba inconsciente… - ¡Aunque realmente me sorprendiste… salvar a esta criatura no es propio de ti!

¡Yo no tuve nada que ver… fue Diogo el que lo trajo! – murmuró el joven apartando la mirada del niño…

¡Pues Diogo no suele hacer nada con lo que tú no estés de acuerdo… aunque por mí esta bien… es tan hermoso, además… podría ayudarnos! – la joven mujer se puso de pie y sonrió a los presentes… - ¡Una vez que despierte, claro esta!

¡Dudo que quiera ayudarnos… si Krishna no mintió, y estoy seguro que no lo hizo, él es uno de ellos! – hablo Shura con algo de fastidio… - ¡Tal vez deberíamos matarlo, nos causará problemas…!

¡Me temo que no permitiré eso… dudo que haya algo de culpa en alguien tan joven! – un peli azul ingresaba en la habitación, traía una jarra de agua y unas medicinas - ¡Él esta ahora bajo mi protección!

¡Uhmm veo que te impactó el que te llame hermano, ehh! – soltó el otro joven…

¡No peleen… son hermanos… Shura, yo estoy de acuerdo con Diogo, el niño no tiene culpa de nada… por otra parte…! – dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo, quien asintió - ¡Tanto tu padre como yo, compartimos los pensamientos de Diogo!

¡Entonces supongo que habrá que esperar a ver que hace esa pequeña joya cuando despierte, supongo que nos verá como lo que somos, sus enemigos! – Shura hablaba sentido, entendía a la perfección por qué tanto su hermano como sus padres por primera vez no compartían su opinión… aquella criatura… era muy parecida…

Un ligero gemido rompió el tenso silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras, el más joven parecía estar volviendo en sí… tras una semana completa de estar prácticamente en coma, al fin comenzaba a dar signos de mejorar… cuando lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados y mostrando las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, incluso Shura, no pudo negar que era una verdadera belleza… la mujer se sentó a su lado y acarició dulcemente sus mejillas…

¿Dime, pequeño… te siente bien?

¿Dónde… dónde estoy… quiénes son…? – el chico parecía muy confundió, y a penas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse consiente, estaba muy desorientado…

¡Estas a salvo… no temas! - acotó el peli azul sonriendo… - ¡Krishna dijo que te llamabas Shun… no debes temer Shun!

Shura miró desconfiado a su hermano, de ser él jamás hubiera mencionado el nombre de quien estuvo a punto de violarlo y que además, había asesinado a gran parte de su familia… pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada confusa del más joven…

¿Quién es Shun? – susurró el menor y los presentes parecían sorprendidos… - ¿Yo soy Shun?

El mayor de los presentes sonrió ante esa novedad, se sentó a lado de la criatura y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo… miró de soslayo a su mujer antes de decir…

¡Así es hijo… te llamas Shun, ahora estás a salvo, tuviste un accidente… tu madre y tus hermanos estuvieron muy preocupados, a mí me tenías muy preocupado… ¿No me recuerdas hijo mío?! – el castaño rojizo hablo tan serenamente que cualquiera creería que decía la verdad, la sorpresa estaba dibujada en los rostros de sus hijos, aunque su esposa parecía muy complacida - ¡Soy tu padre Dohko… ella es tu madre, Sheena… y ellos dos tus hermanos, Shura y Diogo!

Shun miró a quienes se habían presentado como su familia, no sentía nada familiar con ellos… aunque aquel que respondía al nombre de Diogo, si le llenaba de nostalgia, su corazón se estrujó ante el recuerdo de su hermano… se sintió mareado se acurró en el pecho del hombre mayor…

¡Tranquilo, cielo… vas a estar bien! – Sheena también se acercaba y lo envolvía entre sus brazos… era lo justo a sus pensamientos… ella, había perdido a su hijo menor a manos de los lobos hacía mucho tiempo… ahora ella tenía a su hijo de vuelta, un trueque justo… ellos le quitaron a su hijo, ella les quitaba a ellos, el suyo…

* * *

¡Duele decir adiós a todo lo que consideraba mi hogar! – una peli oscura hablaba tristemente, las ceremonias funerarias de su padre habían terminado, su hermano ya estaba mejor, ambos se irían de aquellas que eran sus tierras, no podían arriesgarse a una represaría por parte de los cazadores.

¡Tu hogar es con los de tu raza, Pandora! – dijo firme su hermano rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven - ¡Debemos recuperar fuerzas…!

¡Volver a las tierras de nuestros ancestros… sin Shun y nuestro padre, es doloroso! – soltó la joven compungida…

¡Debemos ser fuertes Pandora… eso se espera de nosotros…! – dijo el peli azul observando a la distancia a Hades, quien mostraba una actitud fiera para con todos… él podía leer a través de él, se sentía culpable, y en su interior él también deseaba culparlo, pero no pudo… su debilidad había sido el amor ciego a su hermano… él también compartía esa debilidad con Shun… ambos habían pagado caro por eso… ahora ambos debían trabajar juntos para restituir a la manada… - ¡Arcadia es nuestro hogar!

¡ES HORA DE PARTIR! – Hades llamó a todos mirando fijamente el cielo que empezaba a estrellarse… todos y cada uno siguieron su ejemplo… en Arcadia ya los estarían esperando los líderes de los otros clanes, había mucho que decidir, por lo que debían llegar lo antes posible…

_Un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche… este sonaba a una triste despedida, en otra parte, un joven peli verde despertaba como de una pesadilla… los protectores brazos de su hermano lo envolvieron y le instaron a seguir descansando… _

_¡Soñé… con una luna roja!… _

_¡Todo está bien, Shun… fue sólo un sueño!_

"_¡También con unos ojos color jade…!"…_


	4. Chapter 4

Si, si… lluvia de capis de diferentes fics… como les dije o dije en otra actualización la idea era actualizar todos mis fics en navidad… y no se pudo… pero hoy es un día después jejeje…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, y beso muy especial a los que me dejaron sus comentarios… intentaré no tardarme tanto… pero el trabajo tampoco deja mucho ánimo para escribir… me deja cansada, y a veces solo quiero dormir jejeje… pero bueno…

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, besos…

**Capítulo 3º: Arcadia**

Eran estas sesiones las que más lo animaban… sin esfuerzo alguno superó una a una las pruebas a las que era sometido… pero era esa la que más le gustaba, en esa ocasión su rival era nada menos que su hermano mayor Shura… ambos estaban armados por largos palos que utilizaban tanto para ataque y defensa… de tanto en tanto podía escuchar los clamores de sus compañeros que le daban ánimos… después de todo, vencer al mejor de todos los cazadores era la meta de todos ellos…

¡Nada mal… a ver que más puedes hacer! – dijo Shura al momento de atacarlo con mayor insistencia… tanto que su contendiente se vio en la necesidad de retroceder varios pasos…

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, justo cuando ágilmente dio un salto colocándose atrás del peli oscuro… este no se dejó sorprender y contraatacó, ambas armas chocaron entre ellos… la fricción entre ambas se medía por la fuerza que le imponían sus dueños… en este campo el mayor tenía ventaja… la mirada de ambos se encontró momentáneamente…

¡No me vencerás… aún eres un mocoso! – dijo burló el mayor de los cazadores…

¡Haré que te sientas orgulloso hermano…! – el más joven imprimió mayor fuerza a su ataque… aprovecho que Shura se defendía para dar un salto hacia atrás… luego se puso al ras del suelo y con ayuda de su palo, el cual movió de tal forma para que golpeara los tobillos de su hermano, y de esa manera hacer que perdiera el equilibrio… Shura lo evito saltando justo cuando con otro ágil movimiento era golpeado en el vientre por una de las piernas del más joven, haciéndolo caer al suelo… - ¡Creo que te vencí!

¡Yo no estaría tan seguro! – el peli oscuro usó la misma táctica que antes se usara con él, movió su palo al ras del suelo, logrando que así su contendiente callera… - ¡Te volviste a confiar, Shun!

¡Sin embargo esta vez sí logró tumbarte, hermano… creo que nuestro pequeño hermano es cada vez más bueno! – un peli azul detenía la pelea… ayudo al más joven a ponerse de pie, acomodándole el cabello tras su oreja, acarició su rostro con ternura - ¡Felicidades Shun… serás un cazador incluso más bueno que yo!

¡Gracias Diogo! – el peli verde sonrió tiernamente, mientras sus compañeros se le acercaban a felicitarlo…

¡No es lo mismo enfrentarse a una bestia… si sigues siendo tan descuidado, eso podría costarte la vida! – Shura volvía a hablar, mirando serio a su hermano menor, quien le devolvió la mirada… el más joven sabía lo exigente que era el mayor… simplemente asintió y luego se fue junto con sus compañeros…

---

¡Vaya Shun, no cabe duda de que eres hermano de Diogo y Shura, serás tan buen cazador como ellos! – un joven de castaña cabellera hablaba entusiasmado…

¡No creo que mi hermano Shura opine igual, Seiya! – Shun sonrió tiernamente… sus amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento simplemente se miraron entre sí, entendían la frustración de su amigo, al final de cuentas… ellos veían su esfuerzo por complacer a sus hermanos, aunque estos eran conocidos por ser muy exigentes con los novatos…

¡Yo creo que Shura simplemente quiere que seas el mejor, Shun… se nota que te adora tanto, o incluso más que Diogo! – esta vez era un rubio de ojos celestes quien hablaba, mientras que un castaño claro asentía… los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo…

¿Dime Jabu… hiciste la tarea? – Seiya miraba a su amigo castaño claro quien palideció de repente…

¿Había tarea? – preguntó alarmado…

¡Si… de química… no me digan que no la hicieron! – el rubio miró con fastidio a sus amigos, estos realmente nunca iban a madurar…

¡Hyoga… ¿tú hiciste la tarea?! – preguntaron al unísono, Seiya y Jabu…

¡Tranquilos… mejor vayamos a mi habitación, yo les ayudo con la tarea! – Shun reía tranquilo, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la mansión en la que habitaba…

¡¡Gracias Shun!!

---

Dohko conversaba con sus hijos mayores de los avances de los novatos… de tanto en tanto observaba a su hijo más joven que parecía estar concentrado en sus pensamientos… miró a su esposa, ella también miraba a su pequeño…

¡Shun, cariño… ¿estas bien?! – la oji verde le sonrió al menor, este pareció despertar de su mundo, observó a su madre le devolvió una avergonzada risita…

¡Lo siento, madre… ¿me decías?! – Shun miró a los ojos de su madre…

¿En qué piensas mi vida? – preguntó la mujer, su esposo ya había dejado de hablar con sus hijos para escuchar la respuesta…

¡No es nada… sólo me preocupan unos exámenes! – el menor miró hacia su padre y hermanos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al notar que era el centro de atención…

¡Se que lo harás excelente como siempre… no debes preocuparte por eso! – esta vez era el mayor de los presentes quien hablaba… - ¡Me dijo tu madre que deseaban salir esta noche!

¡Si… Seiya y los demás me invitaron para ir a una feria! – Shun miró a su mamá… esta le guiñó el ojo…

¡Puedes ir… pero debes volver antes de la media noche! – habló el jefe de la familia, acallando el intento de protesta de sus hijos mayores - ¡Recuerda que hoy es luna llena… no quiero que andes hasta tarde una noche así!

¡Claro padre… muchas gracias! – Shun técnicamente brincó de su lugar, abrazo a su padre y besó su mejilla, hizo lo mismo con su madre… luego se retiró hacia su habitación…

¡Pero, papá…! – habló el peli oscuro… mas calló ante la mirada de su padre…

¡No es un prisionero… si desea salir es normal que lo haga… además esos muchachos son entrenados… sabrán cuidar de él! – Dohko dio por terminada la conversación, luego simplemente se puso de pie y se retiró…

¡Es peligroso que salga en luna llena! – se quejó Shura y Diogo también mostraba su descontento…

¡Estamos muy lejos de aquel lugar… y ustedes se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de Shun aquella noche… esa manada desapareció… lo más probable es que piensen que Shun está muerto… jamás lo buscaron, por tanto, jamás lo encontrarán!… - la mujer habló con frialdad y seguridad, no por nada era quien era, la mejor cazadora, una mujer fuerte y temperamental… ella no permitirán que le arrebaten a su pequeño…

¡Estoy listo… mamá volveré antes de la media noche… gracias, te amo! – Shun bajó presuroso las escaleras, abrazó a su madre, la beso y salió corriendo… afuera sus amigos ya lo esperaban…

¿En qué irán? – se preguntó Diogo acercándose a la ventana… sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver cómo subía en la parte trasera de la moto de su amigo rubio… los otros dos tenían las suyas propias… - ¡Maldición, ya le prohibí que anduviera en moto con ese rubio!

¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! – murmuró la mujer mirando por la ventana a lado de su hijo, Shura sonrió ante ese comentario… - ¡Creo que Shun debería tener la suya propia!

¿¿Qué??

* * *

Era una reunión de novatos… y de todos ellos, Shun era seguramente el mejor… la feria sólo era una fachada… la verdad era que esa noche ellos iban a medir sus habilidades con un hombre lobo real… lo habían planeado durante meses, y aunque a Shun no le gustaba engañar a sus padres, era algo que debía hacer…

Se mantuvo lo más distante que pudo del lugar en que se desarrollarían los hechos… todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso… una parte de él, no podía negar el miedo… después de su accidente todas sus memorias se perdieron, aunque su madre le dijo que jamás temió a los lobos, más ella prefería que se mantuviera alejado de ellos hasta ser mayor… sus amigos no podían disimular su nerviosismo… volvió a mirar hacia el lugar exacto donde la bestia estaba esperando a que los rayos de luna lo convirtieran en un poderoso licántropo… no tardo en llegar ese momento… se dividirían en sus grupos de entrenamiento… sólo dos sensores sabían de esa arriesgada prueba… Aioria y su hermano Aioros… ya que él era hijo de su comandante, y hermano pequeño de dos de los mejores cazadores, esa prueba se mantuvo en secreto para ellos…

Un aullido rompió el tenso silencio de la noche… los grupos se separaron… la bestia sería liberada quince minutos después… Seiya, Jabu e Hyoga lo acompañaban… les hizo pareció escuchar mas de un aullido… más supusieron que era su imaginación… una vez que consideraron que su distancia era aceptable, se dispusieron a alistar sus armas… Shun se sentía extraño… observó la majestuosa luna que se alzaba en el cielo, aunque el sonido de aullidos captó su atención…

¡Ese sonido pertenece a más de uno! – susurró el más joven sintiendo que todas sus señales de alarma se encendían… - ¡Debemos separarnos… Seiya, vendrás conmigo… Jabu tu irás con Hyoga… sean cautelosos, y no se dejen ver… parece que esta prueba es mas bien una trampa!

¡Entendido! – el rubio y el castaño claro fueron en una dirección, mientras que el peli verde y el castaño oscuro, iban para la otra… aunque la meta era la misma…

---

Era lo que se temía… una pequeña manada de lobos, pero eran unos de imponente presencia… Aioros y Aioria habían hecho todo a su alcance para proteger a los novatos que casi sucumbieron ante las fauces de esos animales… Seiya había logrado escuchar que ya habían comunicado de lo acontecido a sus hermanos…

El peli verde observó el comportamiento de los licántropos, transformados eran de una apariencia poderosa y salvaje… sin embargo, aquellos que los estaban buscando parecían tener pleno uso de sus facultades mentales… por la manera en que lograron capturar a Aioros, casi podía asegurar que lo habían planeado anticipadamente… al parecer un sonido los alertó… Shun dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, su corazón casi da un vuelco cuando ve en esa dirección a sus compañeros… su peor temor se hizo realidad cuando Jabú, en un estúpido alarde de habilidad, solamente logró enfurecer a los licántropos…, Hyoga intenta apoyarlo… pero su aparición sólo llevó a los otros lobos a participar en el ataque…

"¡Demonios….!"… y por si la situación no estuviese del todo mal… al ver a sus compañeros en esa precaria situación, llevó a Seiya a lanzar un disparo hacia los lobos…su error, fallar el tiro… y según las clases de sus maestros, ese error un cazador lo pagaba con la vida…

¡Ven aquí maldito lobo! – lo instó el castaño oscuro quitando una daga de su bota…

Shun había permanecido en silencio en su escondite, más aquello estaba superando todo su autocontrol… se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza… pensó en apuntar su arma hacia los lobos, más algo en su interior se lo impidió, por lo que decidió que el tiro sería al aire. El sonido llamó la atención de aquellos animales de imponente presencia justo antes de que llegaran hacia Seiya… el peli verde rompió por su pierna una pequeña bolsita con una esencia que les resultaba muy atrayente a aquella raza…

¡Shun… ¿qué hiciste?! – gritó asustado el rubio…

Los lobos simplemente se lanzaron hacia el peli verde… quien comenzó a huir en dirección al bosque… su corazón latía presuroso, no pensó mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos, sólo sabía que no debía permitir que se dañara a ninguno de sus amigos… eran tres los licántropos que le pisaban los talones… intentó dejar de huir y hacerles frente, pero a duras penas pudo evitar un zarpazo de uno de ellos… sin embargo, debido al esfuerzo de evitarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo… su capucha cayo en ese ínterin justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del lobo que estaba a punto de dañarlo…

Su pulso se hizo más fuerte… aquel lobo había retrocedido… su manada hizo lo mismo… aquella posición, hasta parecía de respeto y sumisión… los disparos de armas lo alertaron, miró nuevamente a aquellos lobos, a los que siempre describieron como engendros del mal, como malditos… estos no se movían, estaban como en transe por culpa suya…

¡Huyan! – ordenó con una ligera voz… y los lobos obedecieron…

¡SHUN! – Diogo había llegado primero a él… Shura seguía a la manada que lo había atacado… - ¡¿Estás bien hermano?!

Shun no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente asintió y aceptó el posesivo abrazo de su hermano… "¡Ellos iban a dejar matarse… por mí…!"…

Al parecer en el informe elaborado por el ahora sancionado Aioros, ellos capturaron al lobo hacía unas noches… su manada al parecer habían seguido su olor, y aprovecharon la prueba y la luna llena para tomar venganza… afortunadamente no se lamentaban vidas humanas, ni heridas de gravedad, simplemente el susto, y una lección importante, jamás subestimar al enemigo…

* * *

De aquel día habían pasado ya más de once meses, lo que había pasado con los lobos era un punto que intentaba olvidar, sin embargo, le resultaba difícil, en tres misiones había acompañado a su hermano Shura, durante una volvió a pasar algo semejante, el licántropo simplemente permaneció inmóvil, fue una verdadera suerte que nadie fue testigo de ese acontecimiento… pues la verdad, él no podía permitir que se use aquel extraño don contra esos seres, a los que a pesar de toda la educación que se le había inculcado, no podía lastimar.

Las clases del instituto al que asistía estaban llegando a su fin, y como cierre del año, su grupo realizaría un viaje a Grecia, todos sin excepción estaban emocionados… aunque el viaje para él, aún estaba en veremos… ni su madre ni su padre le habían autorizado aún a ir… esa noche sería la decisiva…

¡Pues si me preguntan, no estoy de acuerdo con que vaya! – votaba Shura mirando a un costado con disgusto… Shun comenzó a ver negro su panorama…

¡Perdona, pequeño… pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Shura, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que viajes! – Diogo miró un tanto sentido a su menor… él sabía cuanto deseaba ir, pero para él, el no tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo le hacía desear que permaneciera cerca suyo.

El más joven bajó la cabeza, sus bellas esmeraldas perdieron un poco de su brillo… no se atrevió a mirar a sus padres… ellos casi siempre opinaban igual a sus hermanos, suspiro resignado…

¿Realmente, quieres ir? – pregunto Sheena, quien mas que nada odiaba ver esa mirada triste… Shun asintió… - ¡Entonces, estoy de acuerdo… si quieres ir, yo voto a favor!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dohko, que tragó duro debido a la presión… por un lado, sus hijos que lo miraban con seriedad buscando su apoyo, que de hecho tenían; y por el otro, su amada Sheena… ya se imaginaba el frío sofá y la mirada gélida si no la complacía… por otra parte, no podía negar que ver a su hijo menor con aquella carita triste, que seguramente contagiaría de pena todo el ambiente de la casa, si es que continuaban las cosas así…

¡No estoy de acuerdo…! – comenzó a decir el jefe de la familia, suspiró sonoramente antes de acotar - ¡Pero haz demostrado ser muy responsable y tienes unas excelentes calificaciones así que sería injusto no dejarte ir a ese viaje… mejor ve a preparar tus maletas Shun!

¡Gracias papá… mamá! – Shun saltó de la felicidad, abrazo a sus dos padres y fue presuroso hacia su cuarto, a la mañana temprano debía ir al aeropuerto…

Ninguno de los hermanos pronunció palabra… simplemente se miraron en complicidad… Sheena había ido a ayudar a su pequeño, y Dohko hacía unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas…

---

¡Ten cuidado…! – le decía dulce la bella oji jade a su hijo… este asintió…

¡Si necesitas algo, llámame! – Dohko acarició el cabello al menor… miró a los amigos de este, con un fugaz atisbo de advertencia…

¡No te metas en problemas… nada de salir por la noche, ni de tomar nada raro! – Shura era el que peor semblante tenía, había discutido con Shun unos minutos antes de dejar la casa… estaba enfadado, pero más con él mismo que con el menor, en un principio se había dicho que no se encariñaría con él, y ahora era el que más lo sobreprotegía…

¡No te separes del grupo, y llámanos cuando llegues! – Diogo abrazó al más joven con fuerzas… Shun se dejó hacer, sonrió con alegría…

¡No se preocupen, esteré bien… nos veremos dentro de dos semana! – habló el peli verde, abrazo a sus padres y, aunque antes pareció renuente, también abrazó a Shura… - ¡No me meteré en problemas… intenta confiar en mi! – susurró antes de besar la mejilla del peli oscuro e ir a la zona de embarque del vuelo…

¡Cygnus… mas vale que no le suceda nada a mi hermano! – Hyoga asintió a la advertencia de Shura, y despidiéndose de los presentes fue tras él…

---

Llegaron a la ciudad de Trípoli, capital de Arcadia, saldrían al Monte Menelao al día siguiente, esa tarde podían recorrer la ciudad y descansar…

¡No es la gran cosa esta ciudad… no entiendo por qué vinimos! – Seiya llevaba media hora quejándose… había discutido con Saori la presidenta del curso, por lo que nada del viaje parecía gustarle…

¡Cuantas veces te lo vamos a decir, Seiya… este viaje lo ganamos… fue un obsequio, por eso vinimos aquí! – Jabu estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo, a él tampoco le parecía muy interesante la ciudad, pero ya estaba intentado averiguar cual era la actividad nocturna del lugar…

¡Pues a mi me gusta… podrían aprender mucho de este lugar… después de todo, ¿No fue el rey del Arcadia el primer hombre lobo?! – Shun se estaba divirtiendo aún con las quejas de sus amigos… haber ido a la excursión era suficiente motivo para sentirse feliz… - ¡Además fue por el proyecto de Historia de Arcadia que nos obsequiaron este viaje… así que mejor disfrútenlo!

¡De haber sabido que nos darían un viaje…hubiéramos hecho algo sobre Nueva York o Las Vegas! – se burlaba Hyoga…

¡Aburridos! – Shun comenzó a reír… un escalofrío le hizo voltearse a ver hacia atrás… sintió como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo… o vigilando… fue en ese preciso momento en que se percató de que estaban llamando mucho la atención… muchos jóvenes y adultos los miraban con disimulo… - ¡Mejor comportémonos… no queremos que después de esta visita nos nieguen el permiso para volver jejeje!

* * *

¡Vamos muchachos… volveremos temprano…! – Jabu insistía a sus compañeros… Seiya ya había dicho que si, y Hyoga lo estaba pensando, pero Shun se había negado - ¡Shun… vamos… es solo una fogata, habrá muchas chicas, bebidas, música… nos vamos a divertir!

¡Pero Jabu… no sabemos donde queda… y no fuimos invitados…! – Shun se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por una parte, sus hermanos le habían prohibido salir a altas horas de la noche… por otra parte, era tentadora la propuesta de su amigo…

¡Ya te dije que van todos los jóvenes… y a mi me avisaron una lindas chicas… ellas dijeron que todos podíamos ir, que es una tradición que se tiene aquí cuando la Luna esta en Cuarto Creciente… bueno algo así… que mas da, es una excusa excelente para salir a divertirnos! – Jabu tomó de las manos a su joven amigo al hablarle… su fiel compañero de parrandas le hacía coro… y para su sorpresa, parecía que el siempre correcto Hyoga, también estaba de acuerdo…

¡Esta bien…! – Shun emitió un largo suspiro al asentir…no podía ser tan malo… era sólo una típica reunión de jóvenes… para bailar, beber… y conocer gente nueva…

---

Llegaron en la carrocería de unos muchachos que tenían como destino ese lugar… al bajar de ella, se encontraron con que realmente aquella fogata era muy concurrida, incluso Shun se sintió emocionado de ver tanta gente… la música era cortesía de uno de los autos con unos increíbles estéreos… miraron con atención el lugar, era el claro de un bosque, más por las apariencias, todo hacía notar que aquello si era una tradición, pues el lugar en donde se alzaba el fogón, mostraba rastros de ser utilizado para esos fines…

En diferentes zonas se alzaban pequeños fogones que iluminaban el lugar… unos tambores dispuestos para todos estaban repletos de cervezas, además de otras bebidas que no sabían precisar aún… nadie tenía un grupo fijo, y ya se encontraban algunos jóvenes bailando alrededor de la fogata principal…

¡Vaya… esto es el paraíso… que bueno que vivimos a este lugar! – murmuró Seiya y sus amigos sonrieron…

¡Pues ya que estamos aquí… mejor divertirnos! – acotó Shun y se comenzaron a mezclarse entre la gente…

Seiya y Jabu hacían sus intentos de conseguir llamar la atención de alguna de las chicas del lugar… aunque estos aún no habían rendido sus frutos… Hyoga no se apartaba de Shun, la verdad la idea de coquetearle a alguien no le parecía nada emocionante, y menos que lo haga su amigo…

¡Creo que aquellas mujeres ya te echaron el ojo, Hyoga… por qué no les sonríes! – Shun susurró lo más cercano que pudo al oído de su amigo, pues el barullo de la música hacía un poco complicado la comunicación…

¡No me interesa…! – comentó el rubio, más al ver la sonrisa que el menor les regalaba a aquellas mujeres, pareció un poco enfadado… - ¡No sabes nada de ellas… no les coquetees!

¡Hyoga… no se nada de nadie… vine aquí para conocer… además parecen divertidas…! – Shun no notó el tono serio de su amigo… y acepto de buena gana la compañía de las jóvenes que se acercaron a saludar…

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, o quizás ya era una hora… todos comenzaron a danzar… Seiya y Jabu habían sido plantados por sus intentos de conquista, por lo que su expresión de frustración era muy evidente, Hyoga si había sido arrastrado al baile… y Shun tuvo que escabullirse para no participar… se recostó por un árbol de gruesa base, lo que indicaba su antigüedad… "¡Parece un baile de apareamiento!"… pensó divertido el peli verde al ver los movimientos sugerentes de la danza… incluso Seiya y Jabu ya participaban de ella… "¡Vaya, así que alguien les tuvo piedad jejeje!"…

Había escuchado de una de las jovencitas que todos esperaban a su rey… no supo a quien se referían, más supuso que tenía algo que ver con la institución de enseñanza del lugar, quizás el presidente del consejo de estudiantes…

¡Von Shiller… qué crueles son, venir a una fiesta y no invitarnos! – Shun casi cae al suelo, miró temeroso a su costado, y si, sus oídos no le habían engañado…

¡Señorita Kido… Mime… ¿Qué hacen aquí?! – Shun buscó con la mirada a sus amigos… ninguno siquiera miraba hacia ahí…

¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos?... ¡Sabíamos que tramaban algo cuando fueron a acostarse tan temprano… venir a una fiesta sin autorización de nuestros maestros… o de la delegada del curso es una infracción grave a las reglas, Shun… aunque se que todo esto es culpa de esos malos amigos tuyos! – Saori ya había visto a sus amigos, Mime también los había visto, le guiñó el ojo al peli verde, antes de decir…

¡Ya que estamos señorita Kido, creo que sería bueno ver cómo se desenvuelven los habitantes de estas zonas en sus actividades recreativas! – Mime observó seriamente a la joven a la que había acompañado, esta miró la fiesta, después sonrió y acotó…

¡Tienes razón, Benetnasch… de todas maneras deberemos volver con alguien, pues no pienso volver colgada de un camión… eso no es propio de una dama! – y sin más la joven fue también a bailar…

¡¿Por qué siempre nos usa de escusa para romper sus absurdas reglas?! - pregunto divertido el menor de cabello verde…

¡Por que es Saori… jejeje, lamento haberte seguido Shun… pero me estaba aburriendo mucho! – el joven de una larga cabellera naranja habló sereno, más quedó mudo mirando algo fijo entre la multitud… - ¡Vaya… qué atractivo!

Shun observó en dirección en la que lo hacía su compañero… de pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño, los jóvenes se veían algo diferentes, hasta podía jurar que la mirada de estos era más profunda y tenían un extraño brillo en ellos… miró la bebida que casi no había tomado aún… "¡Me pregunto ¿qué le habrán puesto?!"… pensó desconfiado, volvió a observar a los demás jóvenes, y casi le da un brinco el corazón en el pecho al notar a aquel al que Mime se había referido…

¡Tienes razón, Mime…! – susurró sin habérselo propuesto… no era el único que lo miraba, supuso al ver la reacción de los demás que era a él a quien esperaban… el joven era realmente llamativo, no solo por su apariencia, muy atractiva, sino por un aura misteriosa y poderosa que irradiaba, los bailes se intensificaron, se bebía… Mime se había acercado a Saori, él decidió permanecer donde estaba, aún se sentía raro… además que había perdido de vista al extraño personaje…

¡Shun, ven aquí… quizás consigas novia… jejeje es una especie de danza de seducción! – Jabu se le había acercado, e inmediatamente se lo llevó a donde mayor concentración de individuos había… una de las jóvenes le explico que durante el baile debían intentar seducir a quien más les gustara, y que por lo que quedaba de esa noche esa persona sería su compañero…

El peli verde percibió la mano de su amigo Hyoga en su brazo... eso claramente quería decir… tú no te alejas de mí, e inmediatamente le colocó la capucha de su abrigo por la cabeza… sin embargo, la nueva temática del baile los había alejado entre sí, era como si se enfrentaran a las turbulentas aguas de un río… nuevamente los ojos de Shun se encontraron con la de algunos de los oriundos de la zona… y de nuevo notó en ellos un brillo escalofriante en sus miradas… no se atrevió a seguir bebiendo por lo que soltó su baso… pero este no alcanzó a tocar el suelo…

¡Esta tibio… te daré una más fría…! – alguien sujeto su baso con una agilidad impresionante, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó de la mano, y lo sacó de ese mar de gente… casi lo arrastro hasta donde se servían las bebidas, sirvió lo que según él era una especie de jugo, de hecho hasta olía a jugo… - ¡Eres muy joven, no debes beber alcohol!

Fue cuando le puso la bebida en la mano que pudo observarlo mejor… aquel sujeto tenía una mirada muy penetrante y misteriosa… su piel clara, resaltaba más debido a su vestimenta negra y oscura cabellera… sin saber por qué, se sintió intimidado ante ese joven, que parecía intentarse meter en sus pensamientos…

¡Disculpe… no tengo sed! – Shun no supo por qué reaccionó de esa manera, sólo sabía que algo en su interior le gritaba… "¡Huye!"… soltó el baso sin cuidado, se volteó y recorrió el camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar… nuevamente las imágenes de aquellos jóvenes parecían distorsionarse, la euforia era tal, que parecían estar cayendo en trance… "¡Debo salir de aquí… debo hacerlo ya!"…

¡Es una costumbre en mi mundo y mi gente… que si alguien te escoge durante el baile… y te ofrece alguna cosa… el elegido debe agradecer esa atención! – el peli verde se quedó de piedra… justo a unos pasos frente a él, estaba ese mismo sujeto… "¡No puede ser… ese hombre…!"… no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás… simplemente atino a retroceder sin apartar la mirada de la del sujeto… un árbol detuvo su retroceso…

¡Disculpe… no soy… de aquí! – atinó a decir el menor, justo cuando el peli oscuro se paraba justo frente a él…

¡El pago es siempre…! – sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando sintió tan cercano el aliento del desconocido… sin embargo, fueron sus pupilas las que lo alertaron… estaban dilatadas, aquella sonrisa casi ladina… no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que ser él quien dé el primer paso, poniéndose en puntas de pie, aunque fue a penas un roce, besó sus labios… el hombre parecía no esperárselo, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente al menor para huir de su agarre, e ir en dirección a la fiesta, debía hallar a sus amigos y sacarlos de ahí…

---

¡Mime… debemos irnos… debes ayudarme a encontrar a los demás! – al primero que encontró fue al peli naranja… este se volteó a verlo, al ver su semblante preocupado, se puso serio y asintió… no tardaron en hallar a Saori, y a los demás… aunque eso lo hicieron justo cuando…

¡USTEDES SON EL PRESENTE DE NUESTRA RAZA… COMO TODA PREPARACIÓN PARA NUESTRA NOCHE… TODOS YA HAN PERCIBIDO Y OLFATEADO LA PRESENCIA DE SIMPLES HUMANOS AQUÍ…! – Shun y Mime se voltearon a mirar a quien hablaba… era nuevamente aquel sujeto… - ¡Vayan a cazar… cóbrenle a esa raza lo que los de su clase le hicieron a su rey! - entonces algunos de los jóvenes nativos comenzaron a convulsionar… otros salivaban y emitían aullidos escalofriantes… la mirada de Shun nuevamente se encontró con la de aquel sujeto…

¡Huyamos…! – Shun tomó la mano de Mime mientras que Jabu y Seiya llevaban a Saori… Hyoga cerraba el grupo observando, en un principio, atónito la transformación de todas aquellas personas…

¿Qué vamos a hacer Shun? – preguntó preocupado el rubio, no tardarían en seguirlos…

¡Nos separaremos… Jabu, Seiya… llévense a Saori y a Mime de aquí… Hyoga y yo…! – pero no tuvo tiempo de impartir un curso a seguir, pues justo entre ellos y él, un licántropo había aparecido… - ¡Maldición… Hyoga!

Shun tomó a Mime, quien casi se había desmayado debido a la impresión, y se lo llevó en dirección contraria a la del estacionamiento, es lobo los había seguido… "¡Por favor… que se pongan a salvo!"…

¡Shun ¿a dónde vamos?! – el peli naranja no soltaba para nada el agarre… de tanto en tanto miraba hacia atrás, y veía a esas bestias siguiéndolos… de hecho, ellos estaban por todas partes… - ¡Vamos a morir!

¡No lo haremos… Mime confía en mi! – Shun tomó al joven de un brazo y se impulsó… llegaron a las ramas de un árbol y siguieron camino de rama en rama… se detuvieron cerca de lo que parecía un arroyo o un pequeño río… saltó a sus orillas… - ¡Debemos cruzar…! - entonces sintió tras si unas cuantas presencias y un gruñido que le indicaba que las cosas no estaban nada bien… - ¡Mime cruza tu… no mires hacia atrás!

¡Esta bien…! - El peli naranja dudó en obedecer, pero la expresión del peli verde no daba lugar a réplica…

Shun miró en dirección a los licántropos, lentamente fue quitándose su capucha y los miraba con total frialdad… no tenía armas visibles, excepto quizás una, que jamás deseo tanto, funcionara en ese preciso momento… su mirada ya se había cruzado con la de las bestias… estas no se movían, lo que era una verdadera suerte, así Mime tendría tiempo de huir… de entre los licántropos salió uno especialmente grande e imponente con unos ojos brillantes color jade y pelaje oscuro… Shun miró directo a aquellos ojos, pero retrocedió de inmediato cuando este parecía no estar afectado como los demás… "¡No funciona…!"… ese lobo miró en dirección a los demás y estos comenzaron a irse… el peli verde quiso aprovechar eso para seguir a su amigo… pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el aullido del lobo negro de ojos jades lo paralizó…

¡Demonios…! – intentó correr en dirección al bosque, pero el animal le saltó encima… Shun se volteó y cerró sus ojos cuanto sintió el aliento en su rostro… mas… al abrirlos nuevamente, ya no había la imagen de un animal sobre él… - ¿Quién…? – susurró…

La respuesta nunca se escuchó… los labios del que le saltara encima se unieron a los suyos en un profundo beso… una Luna Bellamente Roja apareció en su mente, y sin poderlo evitar su conciencia se perdió por completo de la realidad…

* * *

Despertó con un sobre salto… estaba en la habitación del hotel… "¡Fue un sueño!"… se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, lentamente descendió sus dedos y llegó a sus labios… los acarició…

¡Un sueño… eso es lo que fue…! – se levanto y fue a bañarse… al salir sus amigos ya estaban despiertos… todos parecían tener una expresión perturbada… - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Tú nos trajiste… ¿acaso fue un sueño, Shun?! – Hyoga se puso de pie, la expresión de Shun no demostró sorpresa… un toque en la puerta los interrumpió…

¡Adelante! – quien entro fue Saori, ella parecía estar muy disgustada, Mime también estaba con ella… miró a Shun aunque no dijo nada…

¡Les advierto que si algo de lo que pasó anoche se llega a saber, me encargaré de hacer sus vidas miserables! – amenazó la joven - ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que dirían mis padres si se enteran que fui a una fiesta de borrachos y drogadictos y que bebí algo con qué sabe que sustancia extraña mezclada… con algún alucinógeno… no les diré a los maestros tampoco que ustedes fueron… será nuestro obligado secreto! – la muchacha no dijo nada más y se retiró…

¡Realmente está loca! – murmuró Seiya, luego miró a Mime…

¡Mime… ¿Tú sabes cómo llegamos hasta aquí?! – preguntó Shun y el otro joven lo miró con tristeza al negar…

¡No Shun… a mi me cercaron dos lobos y después me desmayé… por eso le dije a Saori que seguro eran alucinógenos, no se me ocurrió otra cosa! – comentó al fin, más después de meditarlo acotó - ¡Creo que ellos nos trajeron… aunque cuando le pregunte al joven de recepción, me dijo que nosotros llegamos solos totalmente embriagados… y que no nos preocupemos por que ellos no nos delatarían con nuestros maestros!

¿Shun? – Hyoga miró a su amigo, quien primero suspiro y después se quedó viendo hacia la ventana…

¡Le avisaré a mis hermanos… Mime, mejor no le avises a tu padre aún… si el mío llega a enterarse, no sé que pueda pasar…! – el peli verde se sentía extraño… jamás en toda su vida había visto tantos lobos juntos… y eso le estaba asustando, sus hermanos eran más fríos con sus análisis, ellos le ayudarían a verificar… aunque cuando estaba por marcar el número de teléfono…

¡Muchachos… el bus nos espera… iremos ya al centro de esquí… no se olviden de sus cosas… nos quedaremos ahí una semana! – el profesor de educación física era quien les informaba… Mime asintió y fue a su habitación… mientras Seiya, Jabu, Hyoga y Shun se alistaban…

¡Los llamaré cuando lleguemos allá!

Shun terminó de empacar lo que había quitado el día anterior… sobre su mesita notó un libro… lo ojeó y encontró una página marcada en donde se leía…

_En la mitología griega Licaón (en griego Λυκάων) era un rey de Arcadia hijo de Pelasgo (al que sucedió) y de Melibea, Cilene o Deyanira. Otras versiones lo hacen hijo de Titán y la Tierra._

_Era un rey culto y religioso, muy querido por su pueblo, al que ayudó a abandonar la vida salvaje que habían llevado hasta entonces. Fundó la ciudad de Licosura, una de las más antiguas de Grecia, y en ella erigió un altar a Zeus Licio. Pero su apasionada religiosidad le llevó a realizar sacrificios humanos, lo que degeneró su posterior metamorfosis. Ovidio afirma que llegó al punto de sacrificar a todos los extranjeros que llegaban a su casa, violando la sagrada ley de la hospitalidad._

_Enterado de esta aberración, Zeus se hizo pasar por un peregrino y se hospedó en su palacio. Licaón se preparó para asesinarle, pero alertado por algunas señales divinas, quiso asegurarse antes de que el huésped no era un dios, como afirmaban sus temerosos súbditos. Para ello hizo cocinar la carne de una de sus víctimas o de un esclavo, y se lo sirvió a Zeus. Éste montó en cólera y transformó a Licaón en un lobo, incendiando después el palacio que había sido testigo de tanta crueldad._

Con una nota adjunta en una bella caligrafía…

"No todas los mitos son mentira, ni todas las leyendas son verdad… Arcadia es el verdadero hogar de los licántropos, pero su historia es muy diferente a la que se conoce"…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, lamento tanto la tardanza… pero bueno aquí aprovechando mi cumple subo este capítulo, aunque mi costumbre es no escribir previo a esta fecha… mi falta de tiempo y de actualización me obligó a romper con mi costumbre jejeje. He estado muy atareada con lo del trabajo que simplemente escribo muy de a ratos, sin embargo, pongo todo el corazón en ello, pues intento ser fiel a la idea que le dio nacimiento a cada uno de mis fics, jejeje aunque a veces se me olvide y me tome mi tiempo para recordarlo. En este caso, tenía bien pensado lo que debía pasar, aunque la escena que más me gustaría escribir recién será en el próximo capítulo… pero hasta aquí, creo que todo va de acuerdo a lo que pensé. _

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo muy especial a todos los que me dejan saber su opinión, y les aclaro, que aunque me tarde, no dejaré de escribir… no sin antes terminar la historia._

_Bien, es todo… Saludos a todos…_

**Capítulo 4º: Memorias Perdidas**

"No todas los mitos son mentira, ni todas las leyendas son verdad… Arcadia es el verdadero hogar de los licántropos, pero su historia es muy diferente a la que se conoce"…

Aquella frase no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Miraba el paisaje tras la ventanilla del bus, llegarían en poco tiempo. Nadie hablaba de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… era como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque si pasó, y más que nunca Shun consideró que ese lugar era un peligro. Había considerado hablar ya con su hermano antes de salir, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar a llegar a su destino. Temía que ellos se preocuparan de más y vinieran a buscarlo… sabía que si lo ocurrido en la noche llegaba a los oídos de Shura, seguramente él no tardaría doce horas en volver a su casa.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en el paisaje que recorrían, su mirada se perdía entre el verde del follaje y el azul del cielo… no se percató de en qué momento su conciencia se perdió de la realdad, hasta que unas jades muy brillantes aparecieron observándolo desde las sombras…

¡Shun… despierta ya estamos llegando! – Hyoga hablaba suavemente a su amigo, el peli verde abrió pesadamente los ojos y observó el complejo de esquí en el que se hospedarían, sonrió al igual que sus amigos al ver la belleza del lugar.

¡Esto es genial! – murmuró casi sin aliento Seiya…

¡Ahora ya no te arrepientes de haber venido aquí, ¿verdad?! – acotó Shun y al ver la expresión del castaño oscuro, todos rieron.

Bajaron del bus e ingresaron al lobby del hotel, formarían grupos de cinco para cada habitación, al parecer estaban teniendo escases de habitaciones, debido a que estaban en temporada alta, a pesar de las quejas de Saori sobre que habían hecho las reservan con suficiente tiempo, la verdad era que como habían ganado un premio, no tenían mucho de qué quejarse.

Cuando el maestro llamó a Shun y le entregó la llave de su cuarto, incluyó a Seiya, Hyoga, Jabu y por último a Mime, para que completaran el espacio. Subieron las escaleras para no tener que esperar tanto al ascensor. Su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, y era la número siete… ingresaron al lugar y notaron que no era muy espacioso… contaba con dos camas dobles y una cama simple… un juego de living de dos sofás para dos personas y una mesita, dos placares bastante amplios y un baño con tina…

Seiya y Jabu inmediatamente fueron hacia la cama doble que estaba a su derecha, ambos deseaban estar arriba pero fue el castaño oscuro el que logró llegar antes, por lo que Jabu simplemente se conformó con la de abajo. Hyoga sonrió ante la infantil escena, miró a Mime y a Shun…

¿Cuál quieren? – preguntó a ambos, quienes observándose simplemente se dirigieron, Shun hacia la cama simple y Mime hacia la cama de abajo, de la cama doble que se hallaba a la izquierda… el rubio entonces tomó la de arriba - ¡Pobre del que ronque… pienso disfrutar mi estadía aquí así que …! – comenzó a decir el oji celeste.

¡Tengo muchas medias para colocar en las bocas del que no me deje dormir! – fue el peli naranja quien terminó la frase, Shun y él se miraron y comenzaron a reír… mientras que Hyoga les dirigía una mirada un tanto celosa… había maldecido por lo bajo que justamente colocaran en aquella habitación al hijo de un cazador tan respetado, y con el que su amigo peli verde, sentía tanta inclinación.

Después de que cada uno se dio un merecido baño, salieron todos juntos de la habitación, era hora de la cena… en el pasillo encontraron a otros compañeros, en esa planta estaban todos los chicos, mientras las muchachas se encontraban un piso más arriba. Bajaron por las escaleras, pues no deseaban que su estadía se nublara tan pronto con el posible encuentro con Saori… así que al llegar al comedor, casi todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados, se sentaron todos en lugares separados, Mime ya tenía su lugar reservado a lado de su asfixiante presidenta, Seiya y Jabu se sentaron uno a lado de un profesor y el otro en medio de dos compañeras. Shun sonrió al notar que tendría que sentarse a parte de sus compañeros, como siempre Hyoga estaba a su lado, por lo que tomaron unos lugares vacíos del otro lado del salón.

La cena les resultó sumamente deliciosa, luego de terminar, algunos prefirieron ir a descansar, mientras que los otros, decidieron que lo mejor sería explorar. En este segundo grupo estaban Shun y sus amigos… caminaron por todos los pasillos del lugar, afuera estaba haciendo frío, sin embargo, eso no evitó que salieran a disfrutar de la belleza del firmamento que se alzaba en el cielo, y de la brisa fría… en fin todo el paisaje era excelente y los llenaba de emoción…

Podía divisarse un lago a un extremo del complejo, caminaron hacia el lugar, hacía bastante frío, por lo que el peli naranja sujetó del brazo al peli verde mientras caminaba y se mantenía más cerca de él… la mirada fría y celeste de Hyoga brillaba con furia, lo que despertó risitas de burla departe de sus amigos Seiya y Jabu…

¡Se te adelantó! – murmuraron casi al unísono pasando cerca de su rubio amigo.

¡Es realmente hermoso… si nieva podríamos patinar! – dijo totalmente embelesado por la visión el oji magenta…

Shun se quedó observando el paisaje como hipnotizado, notó un movimiento en la orilla del lago… sus amigos estaban corriendo unos tras otros, aunque no había escuchado que provocó aquello, puesto que hasta Mime seguía a Jabu con intensión de venganza… caminó unos pasos más hasta donde había notado el movimiento, en el reflejo del agua se dejaba ver la hermosa luna… era de un azul profundo que hizo palpitar su corazón con emoción… el movimiento de unas plantas le obligó a buscar el origen… la figura de un hombre se dejó notar… los rayos de luna parecieron intensificarse justo cuando unos zafiros lo observaron con mayor fuerza…

---

¿Shun… me escuchas?... ¡Parece que esta volviendo en sí!

¿Qué pasó…? – lentamente abría los ojos, sentía como si el mundo le estuviera dando vueltas… pudo notar que estaba en una habitación, y que su amigos estaban con él… - ¿Dónde estoy?

¡Estás en nuestra habitación, Shun… tranquilo! – Hyoga estaba sentado a su lado tomándole de las manos, su expresión dejaba notar mucha preocupación…

¡Nos diste un susto, te desmayaste! – Mime también estaba a su lado, arrodillado frente a su cama acariciando su frente…

¡Lo siento… estoy bien! – Shun se incorporó en el lecho suspiró intentando recordar lo que había pasado… pero por más que intentó recordarlo no pudo hacerlo… - ¡Habrá sido el cansancio… y el cambio de ambiente!

¡Si seguro solo fue eso… jejeje… aunque ya avisamos a tus hermanos, Shun! – Seiya parecía estar escondido tras de Jabu… la expresión del peli verde le indicó que su acción había sido muy precipitada…

¿A quién le dijiste Seiya… a Diogo… o a Shura? – Shun se había puesto de pie y ya tenía sujeto del cuello de su abrigo al castaño oscuro…

¡Diogo… a Diogo, Shun tranquilo! – el moreno tomó las manos de su amigo, lo miró fija y seriamente

Shun miró un poco apenado debido a su reacción, aunque nadie dijo nada después de todo conocía muy bien al mayor de los hermanos de su amigo, y sabían que este era sumamente sobre protector y estricto con el menor, enterarse de una cosa así le serviría como escusa perfecta para llevárselo de vuelta bajo su estricta vigilancia…

¡Lo siento…! – el peli verde suspiro agotado, aún se sentía mareado, aunque no entendía por qué… se sentó nuevamente sobre su lecho antes de suspirar sonoramente…

¡Tranquilo Shun, todos conocemos a Shura…! – Mime se sentó a lado del menor al hablarle, le sonrió amistosamente y acotó - ¡Es igual de denso que mi padre…!

Todos sonrieron dando por zanjado lo ocurrido… después de cerciorarse que el peli verde estaba bien, fueron todos a acostarse, Shun se ubicó de cara a la pared, cerró sus ojos y nuevamente apareció en su mente la imagen de una luna, aunque en esta ocasión no era una roja, como siempre en sus sueños… sino una azul… un extraño vacío en el pecho le dio enormes deseos de llorar, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo más que simplemente su pasado… cerró más fuertemente sus ojos… era seguro que el trauma de ser atacado por licántropos era algo que su inconsciente no deseaba recordar, por eso sus recuerdos estaban sellados…

---

El nuevo día trajo una ajetreada agenda… todos comenzaron a incursionar en su aprendizaje de esquí… los que ya tenían un nivel aceptable de habilidad en ese deporte fueron a pasear y otros a competir…

Shun decidió simplemente caminar por los alrededores, antes que a ningún otro lugar fue a la orilla del lago… se sentó en unas rocas salientes, suspiro con cierto desgano, estaba seguro que vio algo que lo impactó… odiaba mostrarse débil ante sus compañeros, le había esforzado mucho tiempo como para superar el trauma de olvidarlo todo y a todos…

¿Qué me pasó…?

¡No le des tanta importancia a eso Shun…! – el peli naranja se sentó a su lado, ya que había decidido seguirlo - ¡A veces es mejor enterrar el pasado, Shun!

¿Cómo sabes…? – comenzó a decir el peli verde, pero uno de los dedos de su amigo en sus labios lo calló…

¡Siempre que piensas en lo que no puedes recordar luces esa expresión… ninguno de tus hermanos quiere que recuerdes lo que pasó… ¿por qué te empeñas en hacerlo?! – comentó el oji magenta volviendo su atención al lago - ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, sabes… ser, en tu caso, hijo de nuestros líderes cazadores y hermano menor de dos de los mejores es una gran presión… para mí también lo es, ser hijo de Folken! – habló sereno Mime - ¡A veces cargamos con las culpas de nuestros padres… y pagamos el precio!

¡Pero tú no eres cazador, Mime! – comentó Shun suspirando…

¡No… pero no porque fuera mi deseo… luego de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se encargó de alejarme de todo aquello… supongo que por miedo! – acotó el peli naranja sonriendo…

¡Pero tu padre no le teme a nada! – el oji esmeralda respondió casi al tiempo…

¡En eso te equivocas al igual que la mayoría… claro que teme… él quitó la vida de demasiados licántropos… de hecho, si no crecí con mi madre fue justo por eso…! – Mime miró directo a los ojos de su amigo al hablar… la expresión seria que mostraba Shun le dio la pauta de que contaba con toda su atención - ¡Mi padre acabó con una licántropo en especial… una reina… hasta donde sé, fue el rey de ellos, quien extinguió la llama de la vida de mi madre, en represaría… aunque perdonó la mía!

¿Qué quieres decir, Mime…? – Shun estaba asombrado, él no tenía ni idea de esa parte de la historia, de hecho todos pensaban que la medre de su amigo había muerto en un accidente.

¡Mi padre piensa que no lo recuerdo… cuando tenía cinco años una manada atacó mi casa… mi madre me escondió en un placar, pero pude ver todo, vi como ese animal… se convertía en un hombre, y escuche la sentencia a mi madre…! – el peli naranja guardó silencio y su mirada se perdió en el tiempo, Shun no sabía que decir o qué hacer, por lo que prefirió simplemente guardar silencio y esperar a que su amigo reaccionara - ¡Como era de esperarse percibieron mi presencia… recuerdo que tenía un olor muy característico… él me cargó y me llevó a mi habitación… yo no vi a mi madre… pero supe que dentro de toda la crueldad que puedan poseer aquella raza, mostró piedad por mí… y sé que por ella!

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?… ¡la mató! – Shun tomó del hombro a su amigo, estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

¡Lo sé… pero estoy seguro, que su muerte fue menos tormentosa que la de la compañera de aquel lobo! – Mime desvió la mirada de su amigo… sabía que su forma de pensar era extraña, pero no podía evitarlo… - ¡Después de eso mi padre me alejó de todo lo relacionado con la cacería… y me ha obligado a colocarme una esencia, que sé tú muy bien conoces, que hace que mi olor característico sea imperceptible para los lobos!

¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – Shun miró a su amigo… sabía de qué esencia hablaba… desde que había vuelto a tener conciencia de sí, se había vuelto una necesidad que se la colocará, era una orden de su padre.

¡Simple… ojalá yo hubiera olvidado todo como tú… no me quiero ni imaginar qué fue lo que tú presenciaste que te provocó ese trauma, pero me es obvio que si te persiguieron fue por venganza a tus padres y a tus hermanos! – Mime tomó unas hojas que se hallaban en el suelo… estaba esperando que su amigo le dijera algo, sintió algo de miedo cuando eso no ocurrió, por lo que dirigió su atención nuevamente al peli verde…

¡Gracias… tienes razón, si mis padres no han hecho nada para devolverme mis recuerdos… seguro es por eso… mejor enterrar el pasado! – Shun sonrió amablemente a su amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa… - ¡Dime… alguna vez has pensado en vengarte!

¡No… pero llegará el día en que ellos quieran vengarse de mi padre… utilizándome a mi!

---

¡Una inofensiva fiesta con nuestros adorables compañeros y nuestras encantadoras compañeras… es lo que pide cualquier muchacho normal! – Seiya ya estaba listo para ir a bailar, sus amigos lo miraban impresionados, no hacía ni media hora que el castaño oscuro había gritado que no había peor cosa que viajar tantos kilómetros, solo para soportar a las mismas personas.

¡Vaya que tienes cambios de opinión… jajajaja! – Mime también estaba listo, aunque en su caso, y a diferencia de todos, era porque Saori seguramente vendría a llevárselo de pareja…

¡No le prestes atención Mime, Seiya es siempre así! – Jabu también estaba listo… se peinó nuevamente el cabello y siguió a su amigo hacia afuera.

Hyoga esperó a que Shun estuviera listo, y luego todos salieron afuera. El peli naranja ya se había ido, y Seiya no dejaba de parodiar la escena… al llegar al salón en donde se realizaría el encuentro, notaron que el ambiente estaba muy animado…

¡Por lo menos sabemos que no comenzarán a convulsionar, y no les saldrá pelo jajajaja! – el comentario del rubio puso animados a todos.

Podían verse a varios huéspedes en la fiesta, para los jóvenes se había habilitado una barra en donde les ofrecían gaseosas, jugos y cócteles… Shun justamente se encontraba escogiendo cuál de estos iba a tomar... sus amigos ya se habían puesto a bailar, para pena de algunos, tuvieron que conformarse con bailar entre ellos o solos, pues sus compañeras, en su mayoría, bailaban con alguno de los huéspedes del hotel.

Cuando el ambiente ya le parecía demasiado pesado, el peli verde logró escabullirse de la atenta mirada de su rubio amigo, y salir a tomar algo de aire… se recostó por uno de los balcones y miró hacia el cielo… le encantaba como se veía todo el lugar bajo los rayos de aquellas estrellas… era una sensación tan maravillosa, como si todos los que habitaran bajo ese bello firmemente fueran libres como el viento…

¡Parece como si la luna nos llamara a ser libres como el viento! – aquella voz sacó de su ensoñación a Shun, quien casi instintivamente se puso en guardia, debido a que no había sentido a nadie aproximarse… - ¡Lamento importunar!

Su corazón dio un vuelco… sintió deseos de retroceder y huir, pero no pudo moverse… frente a él, un joven de una larga cabellera azul y de ojos del mismo color lo miraba profundamente… frente a sus ojos una luna roja volvió a aparecerse, y sintió que toda su conciencia buscaba una salida… ese joven lo sostuvo de caer… y sintió como si fuera un susurro…

¿Acaso le pareció ver a un fantasma?

* * *

¡No tienen su mismo olor… pero su semejanza es asombrosa!

En una cueva apartada de los ojos de la gente normal…

¡No me cabe la menor duda de que es él!

Un pequeño grupo de hombres se reunía en secreto…

¡Pero, mi señor… él está muerto!

En el centro de ellos, un hombre de melena oscura y unos brillantes ojos color jade, presidía la reunión…

¡Jamás hayamos su cuerpo… pudo ser solo una treta mas de ese cazador!

Uno de los suyos hacía poco que había llegado a entregarle su informe…

¡Sólo puedo asegurarle, mi señor… que mi presencia le perturba… pero que seguiré vigilándolo…! – el recién llegado se puso de pie, espero a que el de cabellera oscura le autorizara a marcharse…

¡Quiero una prueba Milo… antes de llamar a Ikki! – dicho esto, Hades asintió el que Milo pudiera retirarse… cuando eso sucedió, un hombre un tanto mayor, pero igual de imponente que él, tomó la palabra…

¡Si no es él, seguiremos en marcha con nuestro plan! – habló con firmeza mirando al oji jade - ¿No es así, hijo mío?

¡Si es él, es que buscaré a esos cazadores y los desapareceré de este mundo… la idea era atraer aquí al hijo menor de Dohko y matarlo en represaría por todos aquellos a los que él acabó… ¿y qué me encuentro?… la joya de nuestra raza vive y actúa como nuestros enemigos… es más… nos ha olvidado! – las palabras, a pesar de ser dichas pausadamente, sonaban frías, había una mezcla de furia en ellas… - ¡Padre… mejor trae a Ikki… quiero que él lo vea, sin importar que esencia tenga, él reconocerá a su hermano!

¿Y tú… no prefieres comprobarlo tú? – el hombre miró de reojo a quienes también participaban de aquel encuentro… los aludidos simplemente salieron al exterior…

¡Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me dejé llevar por mi instinto y por su apariencia… si él es solo una treta mas de los cazadores, no les daré la oportunidad de atraparme… mataré a su impostor con mis propias garras…! – Hades volvió a su apariencia salvaje y sin más, salió… aulló con todas sus fuerzas…

---

¡Lobos… como los odio! – Hyoga miraba por la ventana… el sonido de aullidos lo tenía un tanto alterado, no solo a él, a sus compañeros también…

¡No todos los lobos son malos… no deberías odiarlos! – Shun acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, llevaba puesta su piyama, él también se acercó a la ventana justo cuando otro aullido se hacía notar… - ¡Parece que nevará esta noche!

¿Qué dices Shun? – Jabu miró en la dirección en la que lo hacía el peli verde… - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡Uhmmm porque lo escuché en el pronóstico! – una risa generalizada se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo… en uno de los cuartos del mismo lugar, dos hombres se acomodaban… uno con una expresión muy seria…

¡Recuerda que prometiste comportarte! – habló un joven de cabellera corta color azul - ¡Papá nos ordenó que él no se diera cuenta que lo estamos vigilando!

¡Vigilar y proteger son cuestiones diferentes! – soltó con ironía el peli oscuro…

¡Está bien, pon lo de este ángulo… nuestra madre será feroz si los ojitos de su cachorro se muestras dolidos! – dijo burlón Diogo…

¡Al referirte a él… jamás utilices la expresión… cachorro! – Shura se acostó de mala gana en la cama… el sonido de aullidos le molestaba… más aun conociendo las leyendas que de Arcadia rezaban… el peor lugar en donde el heredero del trono podría haber ido… a sus tierras y entre su gente…

Mientras que en la habitación que ocupaban los jóvenes cazadores, sigilosamente ingresaba un desconocido… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a quienes ya yacían en los dominios de Morfeo, caminó y observó con cuidado a quienes podrían resultar su presa, aunque fue a quien dormía pacífico a la luz de la luna a quien fue a observar… levantó el brazo izquierdo la claridad era suficiente para observar la cicatriz que llevaba en él…

¡Si eres tú, mi príncipe… lo regresaré con su gente… y así como usted me protegió de esos cazadores, yo lo protegeré de todo aquel que desee intentar lastimarlo!

---

El día estaba resultando ser muy extraño… podía jurar y recontra jurar que lo estaban siguiendo, aunque claro, cada vez que se daba la vuelta se encontraba solo… o simplemente con sus amigos. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que le decía que estaba siendo vigilado, e intuía quien o quienes podían ser, aunque a pesar de sus sospechas y sus intentos de localizar a sus supuestos perseguidores, jamás pudo descubrirlos.

Esa noche sus compañeros habían organizado una excursión, obviamente ellos iban a participar también, pasarían la noche en la cabaña que se situaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en ese lugar llevarían a cabo una pequeña fiesta, y planeaban divertirse bastante. Claro que para obtener el permiso de los maestros, tuvieron que valerse de ciertas mañas nada dignas de mencionar. Aunque lo importante era que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

¡Chiquita la cabaña… ¿cómo la consiguieron?! – Seiya estaba muy impresionado por el lugar, pues era sumamente amplia y elegante.

¡Pues fue gracias a una conquista de la señorita Saori! – contesto Mime divertido

¡Si era un hombre muy amable, que me dijo que si eso me haría feliz, el no tenía inconvenientes de ofrecernos un lugar para nuestra fiesta! – la peli lila estaba muy complacida con el lugar, y no perdía oportunidad de restregarle a sus compañeras lo que había conseguido gracias, según ella, a su belleza.

¡Suena raro! – dijo sentido Jabu, mirando burlón a la muchacha… lo que ocasionó que reinara una batalla campal de miradas asesinas.

Shun se mantuvo a parte del grupo, hacia un poco de frío en ese lugar, la verdad era que el ambiente completo era muy frío… la cabaña le gustaba mucho como a todos, aunque él prefiriera estar solo en el balcón… se quedó como perdido mirando el paisaje, pronto anochecería y el bullicio de la fiesta daría inicio… unos brazos rodeándolo lo sacaran de su mundo interior… volteó el rostro y se encontró con su amigo Hyoga, este tenía una expresión preocupada, se había dado cuenta de que el peli verde anda actuando extraño, y eso no le gustaba.

¿Te preocupa algo? – susurró, y aunque intentó evitarlo, no pudo evitar rozar un poco la piel de su amigo con sus labios.

¡No me pasa nada! – murmuró el peli verde tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de carmín, le hacía sentir un poco incómodo estar en aquella posición, aunque se mantuvo sereno - ¡Solo… hace frío!

¿Frío…? – nuevamente rozo la piel con sus labios, un deseo casi incontenible de rozar otra cosa con ellos nació en su interior… cuando parecía que Shun diría algo mas…

¡Lamento interrumpir! – la voz de alguien desconocido por los jóvenes, los obliga a separarse, mirando en dirección a la voz y se encuentran con un joven de larga cabellera azul y ojos color zafiro - ¡Espero no haberlos asustado!

¡No no lo ha hecho…! – murmuró Shun, aunque su rostro palideció inmediatamente después de ver al joven.

¿Quién eres tú? – Hyoga no se mostro muy amable, miró con absoluta desconfianza al sujeto.

¡Soy Milo… y esta cabaña es mía! – el joven sonrió amablemente, le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Shun, que hizo que este se sorprendiera por algo…

¡Disculpe… si busca a Saori, ella está en el comedor! – dijo rápidamente el peli verde, luego sin más salió de ese lugar dejando sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes, aunque Hyoga no permaneció mucho tiempo también, fue rápidamente tras de su amigo.

Shun se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y se encerró ahí… su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho… aquel sujeto, había sido a él al que había visto la otra noche… la imagen de ese joven, le resultaba familiar y dolorosa… aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

---

La fiesta estaba trascurriendo sin muchas novedades, por lo menos para la mayoría, Shun podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada de aquel sujeto sobre él, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso… justamente fue huyendo de esa mirada que ingresó en la primera habitación que encontró al paso, se sentía mareado, casi era como si se asfixiara… la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, caminó hasta la ventana para abrirla, necesitaba aire… recostó su frente por el cristal, la sensación fría del vidrio le hizo sentir un poco mejor, volteó a observar el lugar en donde había entrado… sobre le lecho que ahí se encontraba, en la pared se alzaba un cuadro… su corazón se estremeció en su pecho… los rayos de luna iluminaban a la perfección la imagen que estaba pintada… un hermoso lobo de pelaje azulado…

Sujetó con ambas manos su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar amargas lágrimas, sentía dolor en lo más profundo de su ser… no entendía por qué, pero desde que llegó a ese lugar no encontraba un minuto de sosiego, comenzó a desear no haber puesto un pie en aquella ciudad. Unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron, recostando su cabeza sobre un amplio pecho… se sorprendió por aquello y levantó la mirada…

¿Acaso se siente mal? – el agarre del joven de cabellera azul, llamado Milo se hizo más fuerte - ¡Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma!

Un brillo en sus ojos lo alertó, por lo que lo empujó para soltar el agarre, e inmediatamente retrocedió…

¡No me cabe la menor duda… de quien eres! – Milo extendió una de sus manos para tocar el rostro del peli verde… sin embargo, sin que el mayor lo pudiera evitar Shun abrió de golpe la ventana y salió por ella…

No había pensado en las consecuencias de aquella actitud, simplemente deseaba salir de allí, ese individuo… estaba seguro de que era un lobo… y por sus palabras dedujo que sabía que él era un cazador, recorrió presuroso el sendero del bosque, los sonidos de la noche le eran tan potentes, pero aún más potente eran, los latidos de su corazón… no vio una piedra saliente del suelo, al tropezar con ella perdió el equilibrio, cerro con fuerzas los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe a causa de la caída… pero este nunca llegó…

¿Hermano? – susurró al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la figura que lo había detenido… los ojos eran de un azul tan brillante que parecía irradiar luz y su fuerza y porte eran semejante… pero retrocedió asustado al notar, que aunque esa persona era muy parecida a Diogo… no lo era - ¡Un lobo…! – dijo casi sin voz al notar cómo se dilataban sus pupilas con furia… tapó su boca con una de sus manos para evitar emitir un grito… el sonido de otros gritos alertó al licántropo y mirando nuevamente en dirección a Shun, se marcho…

¡Shun… hermano! – esa si era la voz de Diogo, el peli azul llegó al peli verde y lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras Shura seguía a quien segundos antes estaba justo en frente de él.

---

Diogo había salido a buscar algo de beber, por lo que Shun se encontraba solo en la habitación con Shura… el peli oscuro se mostraba serio, aunque la expresión del peli verde no distaba mucho de la suya tampoco, sus compañeros se habían quedado en la cabaña, y hasta donde había escuchado el menor, un maestro fue a vigilarlos luego de recibir la atenta llamada de su padre.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto con voz severa el mayor…

¡Si…! – su respuesta sonó mecánica… Shun miraba perdidamente hacia la pared, no deseaba ver a los ojos a su hermano mayor, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

¿Viste cómo era?... ¡si me dices su aspecto me será más fácil cazarlo! – aquello heló la sangre del oji esmeralda… buscó los ojos de más experimentado, y se encontró con que este también lo observaba fijamente.

¡No lo vi! – Shun se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenido de su brazo por Shura, quien inmediatamente lo jaló y lo colocó de frente a él…

¡A mí no me haces desplantes Shun! – dijo con severidad - ¡Pudiste ser atacado… ellos saben quién eres, ¿no has pensado en eso?... sería la venganza perfecta en contra de nuestros padres! – el peli verde mordió su labio inferior para contener los deseos de llorar, detestaba ser reprendido, y más cuando quien lo hacía era Shura, le parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera, este jamás lo consideraría digno de confianza y consideración… - ¡¿No piensas decir nada?!

¡Buenas noches Shura! – Shun se alejó del mayor y se dirigió a la puerta…

¡Nos vamos mañana a primera hora! – esas palabras lograron detener su avance… su mano se quedó en el pomo de la puerta mientras que su corazón se sentía cada vez más dolido… no quiso mirar hacia atrás…

¡A veces realmente te odio, ¿sabes…?! – sin más salió de la habitación, se encontró en el pasillo con Diogo, ni siquiera lo miró, solo se dirigió a su cuarto.

¡Nos preocupamos! – murmuró el peli azul al notar que era evadido…

---

¿Pero por qué huiste? – Mime preguntaba un tanto preocupado a su amigo… después de que su maestro llegó a la cabaña, la fiesta continuó, aunque él y Hyoga decidieron volver…

¡No se… sólo quería volver! – no pudo mencionar lo que pasó con aquel sujeto de melena azul… no sabía cómo explicar todas aquellas emociones que le ocasionaba encontrarse con él… tampoco entendía por qué las sentía, y a quien le recordaba… pero lo que no entendía era el por qué del dolor tan grande en su pecho… - ¡Fue mala suerte!

¡Vamos Shun, eres uno de los mejor, por no decir el mejor… ¿cómo era aquel licántropo?! – Hyoga había perdido un poco la paciencia, odiaba ver a su compañero así, tan frágil y confundido… aunque lo que más le dolía era que se hubiera ido sin avisarle nada, el corazón casi se le detiene al percatarse de que no estaba en la cabaña…

¡Pues no lo vi! – la voz sonó casi a grito, miró con enfado al rubio - ¡Me tomó desprevenido… perdóneme todos la vida por no ser tan perfecto! – el menor se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábanas… lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… estaba protegiendo a un licántropo… "¿Por qué hago esto?"… - Aquella reacción dejó mudos al rubio y al peli naranja, quienes sólo atinaron a mirarse entre sí…

* * *

Era muy entrada la madrugada, sus amigos estaban más que dormidos en ese momento, y como hacía unos cuantos largos minutos que él no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, decidió salir a pasearse por los corredores… se sentía sumamente abatido, no deseaba irse así… el sol saldría en unas cuantas horas, y entonces él tendría que irse también… suspiró resignado a que pronto volvería junto con sus padres… apretó su puño con fuerzas… realmente a veces odiaba a Shura mas que a nadie…

¿Te perdiste? – miró en dirección a la voz que parecía estarle dirigida… su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con aquellos zafiros tan fieros… - ¡Shhh… no temas! – cuando se disponía a huir el hombre lo sostuvo del brazo… al primer contacto, todo su cuerpo se estremeció…

¿Quién eres? – murmuró sin poder evitar sentirse atraído por el joven.

¡Soy Ikki… tu…!

¡Shun… ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?! – Diogo miró con furia al sujeto que tenía sujeto a su pequeño, y si las miradas mataran, seguramente aquello hubiera sigo una masacre, pues los dos parecían estarse destrozando con el fulgor de su mirar - ¿Te está molestando?

¡No… claro que no hermano! – Shun se separó de Ikki, y se acercó al otro peli azul… - ¡Un placer…! – dijo dirigiéndole una última mirada a quien al escuchar la palabra hermano, pareció quedarse helado…

¡Nuestro padre va a llamar por teléfono… si quieres conseguir algo, será mejor que atiendas tú y no Shura! – el peli verde sonrió con entusiasmo, besó la mejilla del mayor y fue corriendo hacia la recepción del hotel.

---

Mime se sentó contento al lado de su amigo, el peli verde mostraba una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción… quien había llamado había sido su madre, y no precisó de muchas palabras para convencerla de que lo dejara quedar… eso sí, podía notar el semblante oscuro que se alzaba alrededor de su hermano mayor… incluso Diego estaba pagando las consecuencias… suspiró al entender que la única manera de conseguir que Shura disminuya su enfado, era disculpándose…

Se acercó a él, aprovechando que la mayoría ya se alistaba para esquiar… había mucho revuelo entre sus compañeras por los nuevos visitantes del lugar, que por lo que le escuchó decir a Saori, pertenecían a la nobleza de Arcadia… sin embargo, él no había prestado mucha atención a los recién llegados, porque lo único que estaba ocupando por el momento sus pensamientos eran qué palabras debía usar para ganarse el perdón y la aprobación de su hermano mayor.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – murmuró sentándose justo al lado del peli oscuro… este ni siquiera se inmutó antes de decir…

¡Volver conmigo, hoy! – sus palabras sonaron frías y estrictas… Shun desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, la verdad Shura no se lo hacía nada fácil…

¡A veces eres tan intratable! – su sentimiento de arrepentimiento se desvaneció en ese preciso instante, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir con sus amigos, aunque fue detenido por el mayor. Se quedaron mirándose un largo rato… hasta que…

¡Vamos a esquiar…! – el semblante del oji oscuro cambió… y una sonrisa se dibujó en el más joven…

¡Estoy seguro que te voy a ganar… jamás te ha gustado la nieve! – Shun sostuvo la mano del mayor al ir hacia la pista de esquí… como si estuviera esperando ese desenlace, Diogo ya los esperaba con la indumentaria…

¡Eso lo veremos… el que pierde, paga la cena!

---

El almuerzo fue mucho más ameno de lo que esperaba… por su parte Shun acabó todo muy rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, quería darse una ducha tibia, puesto que estaba helado… justo cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta, se detiene justo para evitar chocar de lleno con…

¡Ten cuidado! – era aquel mismo joven de la mañana… los ojos del joven parecieron brillar con ternura… Shun sonrió percatándose nuevamente de que había algo muy familiar en ese hombre…

¡Ikki… no interrumpa a ese joven, se nota que lleva prisa! – Shun se queda pasmado ante la imagen del hombre que llamaba al pali azul… su cabellera larga y negra y sus ojos de un color jade brillante…

¡Permiso! – dice sin más y sale corriendo…

¿Y bien…?... ¿Qué opinas? – el peli oscuro miró en dirección a otro peli oscuro que lo miraba fijamente…

¡Es él… lo siento…! – comentó Ikki, sonriendo…

¿Cómo explicas su olor?

¡Una vez que vuelva a nosotros ese nauseabundo olor dejará su cuerpo! – Ambos hombres observaron como un peli naranja alcanzaba al peli verde, y se iban juntos… - ¿Qué piensas Hades?

¡En una buena carnada! – murmuró sonriendo…

¡Debemos tener cuidado, aquellos cazadores no le quitan la vista de encima! – Ikki también observó hacia Shura, quien ya se ponía de pie para retirarse - ¡Aunque a aquel peli azul ya lo tengo en vista… acabaré con él! – ambos hombres entraron tranquilamente pasando junto a los cazadores, quienes también les dirigieron miradas de la más absoluta desconfianza.

* * *

¿Lo han encontrado por alguna parte? – Shun se reunía con sus amigos en las puertas del hotel, todos tenían una expresión de decepción, su compañero de cuarto Mime, llevaba por lo menos unas cuatro horas extraviado - ¿Dónde estará?

¡Vamos a decirles a los profesores! – sugirió Hyoga, quien no paraba de mirar la expresión de preocupación de su amigo y compañero.

¡No… mejor le decimos a mis hermanos que nos ayuden… tengo un extraño presentimiento! – Shun miró en dirección al bosque, recordó justo en ese momento lo que su amigo le había contado, y temió que los licántropos lo hubieran capturado para vengarse de su padre.

¡Iré a buscar a Shura y a Diogo! – Seiya salió en dirección hacia donde sabía, estaban los hermanos de su amigo.

No esperaron mucho tiempo para que los mayores encontraran a los más jóvenes, sin perder tiempo se dividieron en dos grupos y salieron a buscar al peli naranja, el primero liderado con Diogo, quien se llevó a Seiya y a Jabu; y el segundo, liderado por Shura, quien se llevó a Shun y a Hyoga.

Al principio toda su búsqueda no les rendió fruto alguno… parecía que todo se estaba complicando conforme las horas aumentaban y la noche empezaba a caer… se habían vuelto a encontrar todos, sus expresiones decían lo que pasaba…

¡Llamaré a su padre! – habló Shura con una expresión que no dejaba ver su preocupación…

Shun miró a sus hermanos, y luego miró en dirección al bosque… se quedó totalmente inmóvil al observar la silueta de Milo a la distancia… este parecía estarle llamando… se dio cuenta que al momento en que pudo mirarlo y constató que ninguno de los que lo acompañaban lo haya hecho también, el peli azul había desaparecido…

¡Si, es mejor que le avisen! – acotó el peli verde, bajando la cabeza… los mayores asintieron y se retiraron… - ¡Hyoga, ve y avísale al maestro que no encontramos a Mime; Seiya, Jabu avísenle a Saori! - sus compañeros asintieron y cada uno fue a cumplir su orden, aunque el rubio se mostró un tanto renuente…

---

Shun esperó a perder de vista a sus amigos antes de emprender camino hacia la dirección en que había notado a Milo, era extraño, pero sentía como si supiera a la perfección a donde ir… y aunque también suponía que era una trampa, lo más importante para él era encontrar a su amigo… un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda, se sentía vigilado, y lo que lo ponía un poco más nervioso… rodeado…

Ingresó a una caverna, caminaba lentamente y con pasos seguros… concentraba su atención en cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos… sabía que se ganaría un regaño por haber ido solo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer fácilmente, si ellos querían luchar, él lucharía…

Llegó a lo que consideró era el centro mismo del lugar, tenía de ambiente cálido y estaba tenuemente iluminada con antorchas, siguió su camino lentamente prestando especial atención a su alrededor… más después de que sus ojos se toparon con algo, perdió toda movilidad… justo en lo que podría considerarse una especia de centro, se alzaba un altar… en el medio de este había una especie de meza de piedra, y sobre ella… encadenado a ella… se hallaba su amigo Mime…

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy violento en su pecho, sin haberlo notado su respiración simplemente se cortó… frente a sus ojos pudo notar que su amigo estaba vivo, aunque este no lo había visto por que llevaba los ojos y la boca tapados, vestía una túnica blanca y justo a sus pies, un bello lobo de pelaje azul estaba observándolo… quiso mover su cuerpo pero este no le respondió… la voz tampoco se dejó oír, lentamente aquel lobo tomó forma humana… "¡Milo…!" – pensó y aún así no pudo decirlo… vio como el peli azul lentamente acariciaba las piernas de su amigo que comenzó a mostrar muestras de estarse inquietando… negó con la cabeza… era como si él se sintiera en aquella misma posición… su respiración volvió aunque irregular, sus ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar lágrimas de angustia… había un nombre en su cabeza que deseaba ser pronunciado, aunque por más que deseó hacerlo, no lograba que ese nombre se formara en sus labios…

Una presencia en su espalda le hizo darse cuenta que se había confiado, estaba temblando y no sabía por qué… el sonido de un gemido de su amigo le devolvió a la realidad…

¡Basta Julián! – se quedó helado después de gritar, Milo había detenido su avance y sonreía… de las sombras emergían otras imágenes, entre ellas la de Ikki y la del hombre de cabellera oscura y mirada de jade… no quiso voltearse para no ver quien estaba a sus espaldas, aunque lo que ahora lo tenía petrificado fue el nombre que escapó de sus labios… "¿Quién… quién es Julián?"…

¿Parece que al fin has vuelto a nosotros? – la grave vos a sus espaldas le obligó a mirar hacia atrás… era un hombre maduro y de apariencia muy fuerte…

¡Padre… ¿qué opinas tú al respecto?! – el peli oscuro habló serenamente, aunque aquella voz le provocó escalofríos al peli verde…

¡Ahora que regrese con nosotros, el alma de tu hermano al fin descansará en paz!

---

Casi habían dado en el blanco, aunque en el fondo agradecía que no hubiera sido así, después de todo, si Shura hería a aquel hombre, los licántropos seguramente no los hubieran dejado salir con vida de aquel lugar… sus hermanos habían lanzado ataques hacia el hombre tras Shun, y hacia donde se encontraba Mime, una cortina de humo fue lo siguiente, con aquel olor casi insoportable que haría que cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido del olfato enloqueciera, que sería de aquellos seres cuyo olfato era uno de los mejores…

Shura cargó al peli verde justo en el momento en que un gigantesco lobo negro se disponía a atacarlo… a pesar del olor y el humo, este parecía inmune… Diogo rescató a Mime, mientas que Hyoga y Jabu disparaban hacia las bestias, y Seiya seguía liberando las bombas de humo y olor. De todo aquello habían pasado algo así como dos horas… a pesar de sus intentos, una tormenta de nieve, hacía imposible que todos pudieran salir de aquel lugar, por otra parte, el teléfono había muerto… aunque según lo último que había escuchado antes de que la tormenta cortara también la trasmisión televisiva era que los vuelos se habían cancelado… el mayor de los cazadores, deseaba poner tierra de por medio entre su hermano menor y aquellos lobos, no era tonto y sabía que ellos tampoco, ellos ya sabían quién era Shun, y el hecho de que el peli verde siguiera siendo expuesto a aquella gente, podría ocasionar que también él recordara el pasado y recordara quién era.

Diogo había hablado con los maestros de los jóvenes explicándole que Mime se había perdido en el bosque, y que ellos lo encontraron en una zona muy peligrosa en donde abundaban Lobos… esperaban que el tiempo mejorara de inmediato para poder sacar de ahí a todos los chicos… hallarían la manera de lograr cortar ya con aquella excursión, quizás ofreciendo otra a cambio, en un lugar menos boscoso y con mayor civilización…

Cuando todos se dispusieron a dormir… Diogo lo hizo en la habitación de los compañeros de Shun para así protegerlos, mientras que el peli verde, lo haría en el cuarto de él, en compañía de Shura.

---

¿Estás enojado? – preguntó el peli verde aunque la respuesta ya la supiera…

¿Tú qué crees? – soltó el peli negro quitándose la camisa y tirándola al piso… - ¡Fue lo más estúpido que has hecho… no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá nuestro padre cuando lo sepa!

El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado, lentamente empezó a desabrochar su camisa también… la verdad hubiera preferido dormir con Diogo… él era más cariñoso con él, y siempre se sintió más seguro en sus brazos… no se percató de la cercanía de mayor hasta que los brazos de este rodearon su cintura, cuando volteó el rostro para ver qué sucedía sus labios fueron tomados por los de su hermano mayor… abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, intentando comprender lo que sucedía…

¡Shur…! – cuando quiso llamar al mayor este aprovecho para introducir la lengua dentro de su boca… estaba tan sorprendido por lo que sucedía que no movió ni un solo músculos… el beso se acentuaba, y mientras más apasionado se volvía, más atrevidas se comportaban las manos del oji oscuro que comenzaron a introducirse debajo de su camisa a medio abrir… Lentamente se relajó en aquellos brazos, y aunque tímido respondió aquel beso…

¡Me gustas… no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido que pueda alejarte de mí!

Esa noche se durmió entre los brazos de Shura, su corazón en ningún momento había desacelerado sus latidos, aun sentía sus mejillas calientes y coloradas… levantó la mirada hacia el hijo primogénito del hermano de su padre… a quien su padre amaba como propio… a quien su hermano Diogo respetaba y admiraba… y al que él también respetaba… buscó un poco más de calor y el abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte… aún sentía el sabor de sus labios… sólo entre los brazos de Shura uno conseguiría dormir en un lugar en donde eran tan claramente escuchados los sonidos de aullidos… era como si aquellos licántropos le gritaran al clima, que siguiera con la tormenta, pues ellos estaban enfadados…

* * *

No podía dejar de sentirse un poco incómodo por la presencia de Shura, no había mencionado absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y a pesar de que el trato de este hacia el peli verde se mostraba igual que siempre, el menor simplemente no podía hacer lo mismo, por lo que intentaba evitar en lo posible permanecer a solas con él.

A ninguno de sus amigos podía contarle lo ocurrido, y mucho menos a Diogo, cuando se canso de huir y se refugió en su cuarto, no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con su pulgar… "¡Él dijo… que yo le gustaba…!"… cerró sus ojos recordando el sabor de aquellos labios, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía extraño.

¿Estás pensando en mí? – la voz de Shura justo frente a él casi le hace caer de la cama… - ¡Deja de huir de mí, eso no me gusta!

El peli oscuro se colocó sobre el cuerpo del más joven, colocando ambas manos a los lados de Shun, quien simplemente lo miraba fijamente, pues no lo había sentido entrar. El mayor sonrió al notar el desconcierto de quien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había metido en sus pensamientos, y sin poder evitar el deseo volvió a posar sus labios sobre los del peli verde.

¡Shura…! – susurró Shun, colocando sus manos en los hombros del mayor para alejarlo, más el peli oscuro tenía otros planes pues las tomó con una de las suyas y las colocó por encima de la cabeza del más joven y continuó besándolo.

¡Ehhh… lo siento! – la voz de Mime logró que tanto Shura como Shun se separarán lo más que podían el uno del otro.

Rápidamente el peli oscuro se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando a los más jóvenes, ninguno de ellos dijo nada en un primer momento. Las mejillas del peli verde estaban sumamente rojas, también lo estaban las de su amigo.

¡Lamento interrumpir! – murmuró el peli naranja… caminó lentamente hacia quien se encontraba sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha… - ¡Vaya… debí imaginar que esa sobreprotección era por algo!

¡Cállate! – susurró el oji esmeralda con la pena dibujada en su rostro…

¿Te gusta? – Mime levantó el rostro de su amigo con una de sus manos… lo miró directo a los ojos y luego le sonrió.

¡Yo… no sé! – Shun volvió a bajar la mirada, estaba tan avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de que su compañero no lo estuviera acusando o recriminando…

¿Desde cuándo? – volvió a preguntar al de ojos color magenta.

¡Desde anoche… él… dijo que le gusto!

---

Sentía un gran alivio luego de hablar con Mime, caminó por los pasillos en dirección al comedor, la tormenta no había pasado por lo que se cruzaba con varios de los otros turistas, debido a que por seguridad se había prohibido la práctica de algunos de los deportes de esquí… sin embargo, el ambiente era muy cálido y agradable, la mayoría se la pasaba en el restorán, en el salón de juegos de mesa y los mayores, en el bar.

A pesar de haber pasado un tiempo juntos, el peli verde no se había animado a hablar con su amigo de lo que vio en aquella cueva, de hecho era como si aquello no hubiera sucedido, él sabía que Mime, deseaba dejarlo así… aunque ahora que se sentía un poco más tranquilo, la verdad era que lo que había sucedido lo intrigaba, por más que deseo recordar el nombre que le vino a la mente en ese momento, no podía… pero sabía que tenía relación con aquella especie de ritual…

Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, a veces creía que sus memorias mucho le ocultaban de varias cosas importantes de su pasado…

¡Varias cosas…! – susurró mirando al suelo…

¡Demasiadas cosas diría yo, mi príncipe!

---

Se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, frente a él mirándolo fijamente, estaba Ikki y, sosteniéndolo fuertemente a sus espaldas, Milo. El hombre de cabellera azulada y corta, lo tomó del mentón y se le acercó mucho a su rostro, pareció olerlo antes de fruncir el seño y echar una maldición…

¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese cazador te toque, Shun? – el aludido sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquella crítica, más no era por las palabras, más bien era por la familiaridad con la que eran dichas.

Shun volteó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los zafiros de Milo, este estaba muy serio… aunque el instinto le decía que el motivo era otro, era como si el peli largo de cabellera azulada esperara a alguien más… el sonido de unos pasos lo puso nervioso, desde las sombras la imagen de un tercer hombre se aproximaba…

¡Hades, debemos sacarlo de aquí! – Ikki soltó de repente y Shun intentó soltarse del agarre de Milo, quien al notarlo lo sujetó con más fuerzas…

¡No lo asusten, parece que no nos guarda en sus memorias! – los ojos del más joven se abrieron de sobre manera… ya sabía en dónde había visto a aquel hombre, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente… en aquella fiesta, cuando aún estaban en la ciudad… él era aquel sujeto a quien todos esperaban…

¡Suéltenme! – habló el peli verde y en su voz no había siquiera una pisca de temor…

¡Eres valiente… no deberías hablarme así… ¿quieres saber quién soy yo?! – murmuró el recién llegado.

Shun no apartó la mirada de la del mayor, se mostraba frío, así lo habían entrenado, no debía demostrar temor… hizo un gesto soberbio antes de murmurar…

¡No me interesa… exijo que me liberen! – aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecer a los peli azules, aunque al peli oscuro pareció divertirle…

¡Hay muchas maneras de domar a una fiera… yo estaré encantado de cumplir con esa misión! – Hades sonrió maliciosamente acercó su mano al rostro del oji esmeralda para acariciarlo, más cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Shun simplemente se libró del agarre de Milo, y golpeó la mano…

¡He dicho que no me toques! – aquello desconcertó a los mayores, cosa que el más joven aprovechó para salirse de la habitación…

¡Debieron cerrar con llave…! – murmuró Hades, mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado Shun - ¡No me gusta el olor de otro hombre en su cuerpo… de cualquier manera… esta noche, él vendrá a nosotros!... "Él vendrá a mí"…


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien, ahora si puedo decir que me tarde… pero no fue mi intensión hacerlo, por lo que me disculpo con todos aquellos que leen mis historias… fueron por causas muy ajenas de mí, __en un comienzo, pues mis papas al fin decidieron que su relación no era saludable ni para ellos ni para nosotros, eso fue un golpe bastante fuerte para mí, y para no perder la costumbre me bloquee después de eso jejeje… aunque cuando sentía que me estaba recuperando, para mi pena, perdí a dos personas de mi familia, con a penas unos veintidós días de diferencias, diré que después de eso, si ya no se me antojaba nada escribir o escribir nada jejeje, pues uno de ellos fue justamente la persona de la que puedo decir, heredé el gusto no solo por leer, sino también de escribir… además de problemas sentimentales, que vaya que noquearon a las pobrecitas musas que tenía… pero bueno… he intentado salir de todo eso, y escribir es una terapia interesante… jejeje aunque confieso que me sentía a veces tan perdida, que prefería leer lo primero que caía en mi mano, en lugar de escribir… _

_Sin embargo, yo no acostumbro dejar nada a medias, y menos algo inconcluso, por lo que quiero que tengan claro, que terminaré todos y cada uno de los fics (por que vaya que se me paso la mano, medio que son muchos), así que aunque quizás me tarde no pierdan cuidado de que seguiré las historias hasta terminarlas._

_Bueno… uhmmm ya dije demasiado… les mando un beso a todos, ehmmm ahhh y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho…_

_Un beso…_

_Zafira_

**Capítulo 5****º: El llamado de la sangre**

No pudo acompasar sus pasos, así como no podía tranquilizar los martillazos de su corazón, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado… se había escapado por pura suerte, su primer impulso fue la de buscar a Shura, pero abortó casi de inmediato aquella idea, conocía al oji oscuro y era seguro que intentaría cazar a esos lobos… y algo en su interior le gritaba, que no permitiera que les hicieran daño…

Disminuyó la velocidad de su andar, su mente parecía estarle exigiendo que tomara decisiones inmediatas… su respiración se tranquilizó, mientras sentía que alguien se le estaba aproximando… se quedó mirando por una ventana, esperando el encuentro, afuera una tormenta de nieve hacía casi imposible distinguir nada…

¡Te he estado buscando! – Hyoga se puso a su lado, y observó también el cristal… - ¿Dónde estabas?... ¿Estas bien…?

¡Aja…! – musitó el peli verde, más no dijo nada más.

Hyoga se quedó en silencio, notaba algo extraño a su amigo desde temprano, pero no quería presionarlo para que se lo dijera… ambos fueron hacia el comedor, estuvieron con sus demás compañeros… Mime había sido atrapado por Saori, y esta no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, Seiya y Jabu estaban muy serios, parecían estar en guardia… Shura y Diogo, estaban igual…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y aunque Shun no quería admitirlo, estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, si no cambiaba su actitud sus hermanos notarían que algo le había pasado… su mirada sabía hacia que dirección dirigirse, y justo por ese motivo, la mantenía fija en un mismo lugar, había algo en el ambiente que parecía estarle llamando, era algo o quizás alguien… cuando se dispusieron a ir a descansar, alguien lo tomó del brazo, y le obligó a voltearse para averiguar de quien se trataba…

¡Dormirás conmigo! – aquello no parecía ser una pregunta… de hecho, mas sonaba a orden… aunque viniendo de Shura, era normal…

¡Pero…! – Shun no pudo decir nada al respecto, no se animó a buscar a Diogo con la mirada, pues sabía que probablemente sus mejillas lo delatarían… cuando se fijó en su camino, su corazón dio un nuevo brinco en su pecho… casi pierde el control sobre sus piernas, justo en la entrada, mirando en su dirección, estaban Ikki y Milo… tragó saliva al notar que el otro sujeto no estaba…

Shura notó el nerviosismo de Shun, pero lo atribuyó simplemente a su actitud para con él… al pasar a lado de aquellos sujetos que tanta desconfianza le causaban, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia… y se alejaron del lugar sin mirar atrás…

Shun ingresó a la habitación… Shura cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó mirando al más joven, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrió…

¿Me temes acaso? – pregunto mientras terminaba con la distancia entre ambos…

¡No…! – respondió sin retroceder el más joven, aceptó sumisamente la caricia en su rostro, a pesar de que su mente no lograba apartar lo acontecido con los lobos… por un momento se odió por no podérselo contar al mayor… eso podría considerarse traición… - ¡Shura…!

¡Shhhh… no hables…! – el peli oscuro levanto el mentón y acercó sus labios a los del peli verde… lentamente, acarició las mejillas mientras besaba a quien simplemente se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia… una parte de los pensamientos de Shun estaban con Diogo, deseaba que su hermano apareciera e interviniera… y la otra parte, estaba con ellos… con los lobos…

¡No…! – el recuerdo de Ikki cuestionándole el oler a Shura rompió todo el ambiente romántico que reinaba en la habitación… - ¡No puedo, lo siento…!

¿Por qué?… - Shura no era un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo, aunque tratándose de Shun, pareció divertirle la negativa… - ¿No te gustan mis besos…?

¡No es eso…! – murmuró el peli verde, mientras intentaba serenarse para decidir que hacer…

Shura frunció entonces el cejo, aquella criatura frente a él, no era normal y eso él lo sabía… aunque el peli verde haya perdido todos sus recuerdos, el instinto era algo que no podía olvidar, y él siempre supo, que aunque Shun jamás se los reveló, este tenía una extraña conexión con los de aquella raza que tanto odiaba y a la que lamentablemente el menor pertenecía…

¿Me dirás quienes son… y dónde están? - Aquellas palabras dejaron petrificado a Shun, sintió a Shura acomodarse a su espalda, su respiración podía sentirla en su oreja, con una mano en su cintura, se vio obligado a voltear para enfrentar de frente al mayor - ¡Dímelo… ¿A quien le debes tu lealtad Shun?

Aún sin saber el motivo, Shun sabía que Shura conocía su secreto… sabía que él sabía que los lobos no solían atacarlo, es más, lo obedecían… sin necesidad de confesarlo, como si leyera su mente, después de todo, el peli oscuro siempre lo vigilaba… en el fondo entendía que el motivo era que no confiaba en él… sin embargo, ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrar su lealtad, debía hablar y contarle todo… mordió su labio inferior recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en que se encontró con lobos, y que salió bien librado de aquellos encuentros simplemente por que aquellos, a quienes solían referirse como bestias, simplemente bajaban la cabeza ante él, como si estuvieran bajo algún influjo poderoso…

¡Yo…! – comenzó a hablar, estaba decidido… su familia por sobre todo, los licántropos eran peligrosos… ellos atacaron a Mime… "¡Julián!"… abrió sus ojos al recordar el nombre, e inmediatamente supo que no podía estar ahí, ni revelar absolutamente nada… - ¡No puedo…!

Su respuesta no había sido recibida de muy buena manera, Shura lo había tomado del brazo y prácticamente lo lanzó hacia una de las camas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando intentó incorporarse, el peli oscuro ya se había colocado sobre él, impidiéndole moverse…

¡Los proteges… ¿por qué?... – murmuró con enfado Shura, sostuvo ambas manos de Shun por sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, le sostuvo del mentón…

¡Shura… suéltame! – a pesar de sentirse un poco intimidado, Shun no iba a dejarse amedrentar por el mayor… aunque una parte de él le dijera que tenía toda la razón para enfadarse, él no podía hacer lo que él le pedía… no estaría en paz con él mismo si entregaba a aquellos lobos…

¡Tu lealtad debe estar con los tuyos…! – murmuro el mayor y su mirada de pronto parecía sombría y fría - ¡Haré que tu lealtad sea mía… todo tú, será mío!

Aquellas palabras lograron intimidar al peli verde que instintivamente intento soltarse de su agarre, sabía que algo andaba mal, pues Shura jamás se había comportado de esa manera con él… cuando sintió como sus prendas comenzaban a ser desgarradas por el peli oscuro, el nerviosismo aumento en diez, y comenzó a moverse más desesperadamente…

¡Basta Shura, detén esto…! – Shun no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo, pues los labios del oji oscuro se lo impidieron… aquel beso resultó ser muy brusco, aunque apasionado… la mano que estaba libre comenzó a introducirse por debajo de las prendas a medio quitar - ¡No… basta…! – logró decir el peli verde cuando el beso se rompió debido a la falta de aire…

¿Por qué lo haría? – un silencio siguió a aquella pregunta, ambos se miraron fijamente… el más joven no podía pensar con claridad, no le estaba gustando aquello, de hecho sentirse acorralado le estaba desesperando, su corazón no dejaba de golpearle en su pecho, más cuando Shura se acomodó sobre él y su movimiento causó cierta fricción hacia su zona media…

Sintió su mente nublarse y un aluvión de extrañas sensaciones y sonidos inundaron su mente, de pronto las sensaciones se combinaron con los recuerdos de lo que había visto en la cueva, cuando Mime había sido atacado por los lobos… salió de su trance al sentir nuevamente los labios de Shura sobre los suyos, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien… aquellos besos ya no le parecían deseados, como si otros fueran los que él anhelaba, no supo en qué momento sus brazos habían sido liberados… lo que supo es que si no hacía algo en ese justo instante, él iba a arrepentirse…

No supo de donde le salieron las fuerzas para alejarlo, pero cuando lo consiguió y pudo notar el semblante furioso de Shura, supo que lo que seguía, no iba a ser nada bueno… él conocía aquella expresión, la había visto en los ojos de quien fuera su hermano mayor durante los enfrentamientos y con los licántropos… sin embargo, ahora eran debido a él… retrocedió colocándose justo al lado contrario de la cama, observó como lentamente Shura iba desprendiendo su campera, se la quitó y tiró al suelo… su mirada estaba fija en la de Shun… desprendió los botones de su camisa, tirándola también luego al suelo una vez que se la había quitado.

Shun no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de su posición, y sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de los del peli oscuro mientras este lentamente iba desvistiéndose, más cuando este se quitó el cuello alto que llevaba puesto…

"¡Es ahora…!"… el peli verde se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, fue detenido al instante por los fuertes brazos del mayor, quien lo acercó hacia su cuerpo…

¡Ohh, estas temblando! – susurró al oído de quien estaba entre sus brazos - ¡No intentes rechazarme!

¡No… uhmm… uhmmm! – con una de sus manos Shura tapó su boca, mientras nuevamente lo llevaba rumbo al lecho, sentía la calidez de la piel del mayor… sus ojos casi al instante comenzaron a dejar caer lágrimas de impotencia… no deseaba que pase, no así… y no con él…

Ese no era Shura, no el que él respetaba… lo recostó sobre la cama, colocándose luego, nuevamente sobre él, cuando juntó sus labios con los de Shun, este sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, ese cazador no se detendría… lo escuchaba susurrar entre besos que le pertenecería… y la sola idea le provocaba nauseas… se quedó quieto permitiéndole al mayor libertad en sus anhelos, cerró sus ojos queriendo apartar de su mente ese momento, deseando que acabase rápidamente… "¡No quiero… no quiero… hermano… ayúdame!"…

Cuando se percató de aquel sonido ya era demasiado tarde, retrocedió en la cama hasta la cabecera… uno de ellos había irrumpido en la habitación, prácticamente aventó a Shura por los aires, antes de transformarse en presencia de ambos…

¡Ikki…! – susurró Shun sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos… el escándalo había llamado la atención de otras personas, especialmente la de Diogo y sus compañeros de equipo, la puerta estaba cerrada… pudo escuchar como ellos intentaban abrirla, mientras en la habitación Shura se enfrentaba al lobo que estaba sencillamente furioso…

Un viento sumamente frío ingresaba por la ventana cuyos vidrios habían sido quebrados al momento en que Ikki ingresó por ella… Shun se puso de pie, con sus manos juntó ambas partes de su camisa que antes fuera prácticamente desgarrada por Shura, observó como el cazador tomaba un arma y la apuntaba hacía Ikki, este lo esquivó y aulló con rabia… fue entonces que Shun pareció despertar… su mirada momentáneamente se encontró con la del licántropo y entonces supo que este le pedía que huyera… y fue exactamente lo que hizo…

Justo en el momento en que brincaba por la ventana, las luces de todo el hotel se apagaron… escucho disparos… no quiso mirar hacia atrás… agradeció el no estar descalzo, pues con la nieve y el viento, no tenía mucha visibilidad de hacia donde se dirigía… su corazón latía casi dolorosamente, podía escuchar en la distancia varios aullidos… quería regresar… pero, no entendía por qué… algo se lo impedía…

Corría casi desesperadamente, su respiración era irregular, a pesar de ello, su velocidad no disminuía… Siempre había sido más rápido que sus compañeros, cuando llegó al bosque, esquivo cada obstáculo que se le cruzaba, no se detenía a pensar de no saber que camino tomar, simplemente quería alejarse lo máximo posible, sus ojos se sentían irritados… sus oídos se habían agudizado… estaba siendo seguido, y no eran hombres los que lo hacían… eran lobos… sin embargo, no volteaba a mirar, sentía dolor… huyó de su familia, y no estaba seguro a dónde iría ahora.

Había perdido el equilibrio en una zona muy irregular… rodó varios metros abajo, protegió su rostro con sus brazos, se había lastimado un poco, por fin pareció perder todas las fuerzas que lo ayudaban a seguir corriendo, recién ahí, observando la espesura del bosque bellamente vestido de blanco, fue que se percató del frío que hacía… comenzó a temblar, hacía mucho frío… sólo en ese momento fue consciente de lo que había hecho, y de que había huido sin rumbo fijo… miró a su alrededor, si no encontraba donde refugiarse moriría congelado… unos gruñidos lo alertaron, más no le provocaron miedo alguno… sin tomarse el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie, observó a unos lobos que comenzaron a rodearlo… estaba tan cansado y helado que no tenía fuerzas de hacer nada… aquel que parecía el líder de la manada mordió su calzado… lo soltó y luego volvió a morderlo… parecía como si quisiera que lo siguiera…

Shun lo observó, sus ojos se habían encontrado con los del animal, expiró intentado contener los temblores de su cuerpo, observando como su aliento salía en forma de niebla, el gemido del animal pareció instarlo, entendió que ellos querían llevarlo a alguna parte, y considerando sus opciones… se puso de pie con algo de dificultad… aquellos lobos no lo dejaron solo, lo estaban escoltando, su mente estaba demasiado cansada como para razonar aquello… vio una cueva a la distancia, lentamente llegaron a ella… mientras más se adentraban dentro del lugar, más cálido se volvía… su resistencia estaba en el límite… uno de los lobos agarro con su hocico la manga de su abrigo, obligándolo a seguir adelante, recién en esos momento se percató de lo difícil que le estaba resultando respirar… dio solo unos pocos pasos más antes de sentir que todo se oscurecía y que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo…

¡Uhmmm…!... ¡ayymmm! – sentía que todo su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que él podía manejar, estaba tan cansando… el sentirse tan calentito le hizo desear seguir durmiendo, pero una parte de él le exigía que abriera los ojos… su mente aún no estaba del todo consciente de todo lo que había pasado, por eso cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo muy diferente a los del hotel, que decidió cerrar nuevamente los ojos… "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"… - ¡Uhmmm! – lentamente se fue sentando, abrió sus parpados lentamente, encontró el motivo de tanta calidez, rodeándolo y calentándolo, estaban tres lobos… parpadeó intentando asimilar aquello, después simplemente suspiró resignado… si todo era un sueño, debía acabar tarde o temprano…

Al verlo ya despierto, los lobos se pusieron de pie, y se marcharon… Shun miró a su alrededor, estaba en… "¿Un nido?"… agarró con una de sus manos lo que podía ser pasto o paja, no estaba muy seguro, entonces observó con mayor detenimiento el lugar en donde estaba… el sitio era tenuemente iluminado por antorchas, se puso de pie con cuidado, sujetó con una de sus manos ambas uniones de su camisa desgarrada… dio unos pasos antes de detenerse debido a un mareo…

Un gruñido llegó a sus oídos desde las sombras, levantó la mirada en aquella dirección… su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápidamente, quiso retroceder pero sus piernas no le respondían, lentamente vio como se dejaba ver un enorme lobo negro, su mirada se encontró con la del animal… aquella mirada resplandecía, dejaba notar furia, inmediatamente Shun pensó que se trataba de su nido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el animal corrió en su dirección y saltó sobre él…

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos ante lo inevitable, jamás había sido atacado por un lobo, por lo menos desde que él recordaba, aunque parecía que su suerte había llegado a su fin… se sintió caer con fuerza, pero el golpe en su cabeza nunca llegó… algo le había protegido, aspiro aire por la boca de la impresión de sentir garras sobre su vientre, el aliento del animal estaba justo frente a su rostro, más… su mirada se dirigió hacia la criatura que estaba sobre él, se encontró con un licántropo en plena trasformación, una de sus manos ya totalmente convertida, estaba bajo su cabeza… la cabeza del ser se estaba transformando en humana en ese justo momento… aulló en el instante mismo en que su imagen era totalmente la de un hombre…

¡No…! – susurró Shun, sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo… aunque estos se habían acentuado cuando el, ahora hombre, bajó su mirada hasta la de él.

¡Sabía que esta noche… vendrías a mí!

Poco a poco, era consciente de lo que le rodeaba, intentó contener el fuerte escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero… no quiso abrir los ojos a pesar de la impresión de las sensaciones que llegaban a su mente a través de sus sentidos… no necesitaba mirarse para saber que estaba totalmente desprovisto de sus ropas, la superficie en la que estaba recostado era algo irregular y áspera, aunque aquello que le servía de almohada, que casualmente emitía poderosos latidos y subía y bajaba al compas de tranquilas respiraciones, no era tan áspero… era cálido… y definitivamente no quería mirar hacia arriba para descubrir de quien se trataba…

Cuando por fin reunió el suficiente valor para abrir sus ojos, un aluvión de imágenes le asaltaron la mente, fue capaz de recordar todo lo que había vivido… y entender por qué estaba es aquella situación y con aquel hombre… no quiso moverse para no alertar a quien notó, aun durmiendo, de que él ya había despertado… sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba en busca del rostro de su atacante… sus largos cabellos negros se mezclaban con la piel de les servía de manta... recordó la manera en que aquellos ojos, ahora cerrados, lo miraron mientras que sus manos profanaban totalmente su cuerpo… "¡Hades…!"… pensó al recordar su encuentro en la habitación del hotel…

Había un brazo, protectoramente ubicado en su cintura, por lo que si deseaba huir, lo primero sería liberarse de ese agarre… mordió levente su labio inferior cuando llevó su mano hasta el brazo en su cintura, dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro durmiente, mientras agarraba el brazo y lo levantaba cuidadosamente… se levantó sigilosamente sin apartar la mirada del peli oscuro, cuando una parte de su espalda se descubrió al correrse aquello que lo cubría como manta, que otro fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y fue cuando los ojos frente a él se abrieron y el brazo que acababa de apartar de su cintura volvía a rodearlo, al tiempo en que en un rápido movimiento era colocado boca arriba, sobre el improvisado lecho de paja, con el otro hombre situándose sobre él…

¿Dónde piensas que vas? – murmuró el mayor con voz intimidante… observó a Shun fríamente al momento de sonreír - ¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a permitirlo!

Shun sintió su pulso acelerarse al mirar como era observado por el oji jade, quien se notaba estaba muy entretenido mirando su cuello… si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que se trataba de un licántropo, realmente sospecharía de que podría ser un vampiro… el hombre se apartó lentamente, poniéndose de pie, el peli verde no sabía como exactamente debía reaccionar, se tapó mejor con la manta… ver totalmente desnudo al hombre, pinto de un fuerte sonrojo todo su rostro…

¡Volverás a dónde perteneces… y eso incluye… mi lecho…!

Decidió que para evitar cualquier posible intento de huida, lo mejor era que estuviera inconsciente durante el viaje, por lo que una vez que se puso de pie y cubrió su cuerpo con un abrigo, fue a tomar aquello que le entregara Milo, lo vertió en un paño y acercándose a su presa, antes de que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, cubrió su boca y nariz con él… poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido, aunque fue cuidadoso… no deseaba hacerle ningún daño, cuando lo observó tan indefenso, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a qué lo había sometido a penas unas horas antes…

Cubrió bien su cuerpo con la manta con la que se habían cubierto, lo cargó en brazos… ese olor era el que le gustaba que tuviera su cuerpo… el suyo, no el de ese cazador… sonrió al recordar la suavidad de aquella piel que siempre le perteneció, sus besos eran los mismos, si alguna vez dudó de que podría ser Shun, ya no le cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de él.

le dirigió una última mirada a la cueva, ya había dado órdenes para que la sellaran, no tenía intensión de dejar rastro alguno, así como en aquella noche, habían borrado todo rastro de Shun para que ellos pensaran que había muerto, así mismo lo haría él… aunque sabía que esos cazadores sabrían que Shun estaba vivo, y eso los atormentaría más… en especial… a Shura…

¡Uhmmm! – un gemido proveniente de Shun lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo cargó con cuidado, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho… en el exterior, la luna estaba despidiéndose de su reinado una vez más… sin embargo, aún le daba cierta ventaja, la penumbra aún los reguardaba… afuera ya estaban Ikki y Milo, levantó la ceja al notar que no estaban solo ellos… sonrió sin decir nada al respecto…

¡Es hora de irnos… la nieve se encargara de ocultar todo rastro que pudiéramos dejar!

Estaba agitado, se veía correr desesperado aunque no estaba seguro de qué o de quién… en el cielo una hermosa luna roja se dejaba ver, a su alrededor se escuchaban aullidos y se percibía un penetrante olor a sangre, miró hacía atrás y a pesar de no ver a nadie, sabía que lo venían siguiendo… esquivo arboles y sentía como algunas ramas lo lastimaban levemente, pronto se encontró con la entrada de una cueva… ingresó un tanto renuente… luego todo era muy oscuro, hasta que una luz fosforescente le hacía notar que estaba en un charco de sangre… pero no era suya… era de… de…

¡Shun… Shun despierta! – esa voz sonaba angustiada, tanto que logró arrancarlo de los brazos de Morfeo y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, sentía que aquel sueño le estaba diciendo algo, pero la angustia que le hacía padecer le hicieron agradecer a aquella voz que le llamaba… - ¡Gracias al cielo, estas despierto!

¿Mime…? – Shun lentamente fue fijando la vista, y no podía estar equivocado, a quien estaba mirando era su amigo Mime - ¿Mime qué estas haciendo…? – inmediatamente se incorporó en el lecho, se sintió una tanto desorientado… sin pensarlo se abrazó a su amigo pensando que todo había sido simplemente un mal sueño… y que al fin había despertado - ¡Tuve un pesadilla horrible… horrible…! – sus intuición le dijo que no estaban solos, por lo que se apartó de su compañero, bajó su mirada hacia él mismo… esa no era su cama… cuando levantó la mirada fue consciente del lugar en donde estaba, aquella no era su casa, ni el hotel… - ¿Dónde estamos?

Mime no había pronunciado palabra alguna, acababa de despertar por lo que se sentía tan desorientado como su amigo, aunque lo último que recordaba era que tanto él como sus compañeros y el hermano mayor de Shun se dirigieron hacia la habitación que ocupaban Shura y el peli verde, debido a unos ruidos… un aullido proveniente del lugar los alertó, intentaron por todos los medios de derribar la puerta, y cuando se apagaron las luces la puerta por fin cedió… él se había quedado totalmente petrificado apoyado por la pared justo frente a la puerta, cerró sus ojos un poco asustado por los sonidos de un fuerte enfrentamiento, unos disparos y otro aullido muy cercano a él le obligaron a abrir los ojos, el que lo había provocado estaba justo frente a él… no se pudo mover al notar la cantidad de licántropos que los rodeaban, sus piernas parecían estar perdiendo la fuerza de sostenerlo, cuando el brillo de un disparo le obligó a agacharse, la voz de Diogo ordenaba que todos se pusieran a salvo, mas rápidamente esta se calló debido a un ataque hacia él, notó que Shura estaba herido y sus compañeros no podían hacer mucho debido a que no estaban armados… notó un arma cerca de su pie y cuando se dispuso a tomarlo una garra lo evitó, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de un enorme lobo que tenía una cicatriz en la frente… después de eso… no recordaba nada…

¿Mime… qué haces aquí? – Shun notaba a su amigo algo confundido… cuando un sonido le hizo fijar la mirada hacia aquella dirección, se encontró con… - ¡Tú… ¿Dónde estoy y qué hace Mime aquí?

¡Tranquilo, alteza… nadie le hará daño! – Milo sonrió al ver esas esmeraldas tan furibundas - ¡Nuestro Rey pronto vendrá a verle!

¡No me interesa su rey…! – Shun se había puesto de pie tan repentinamente, que sin proponérselo, esto le había causado un mareo…

¡Shun! – Mime lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y también miró en dirección a Milo - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

¡Nada que tengamos que explicarle al hijo de un cazador! – dijo fríamente Ikki al momento de ingresar…

Mime sintió como las manos de Shun lo sujetaban con mayor fuerza al tiempo en que todo su cuerpo se tensaba… a aquel sujeto lo había visto en el hotel, y por la cicatriz en su rostro, supo que se trataba del mismo lobo que viera durante el ataque… el peli verde, por su parte estaba mas alterado, notó que no estaban en un lugar conocido… aquel sitio parecía una cueva provista de comodidades, pero seguía siendo una cueva… e Ikki era un licántropo, y por lo que le escuchó decir, ni él ni Mime estaban a salvo ahí, considerando quienes eran…

¡No los asusten… ya que el joven es nuestro huésped, y no quiero que Shun piense que le haremos mucho daño! – Hades también ingresaba acompañado de un hombre adulto, llevaba en sus brazos unas prendas.

"¡Maldición… todo fue real… todo!"… ahora si Shun se refugió entre los brazos de su amigo… no deseaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos, sus mejillas simplemente no pudieron evitar sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza… aquel sujeto…

¡Será mejor que se cambien… deben estar hambrientos! – acotó Hades, dejando sobre la cama las prendas… - ¡Démosle a ambos privacidad para que se cambien! – murmuró a Milo e Ikki, estos asintieron y acompañados del hombre adulto, todos salieron…

¡No me agradó como sonó eso de… mucho daño! – Mime miró con una forzada sonrisa a su amigo, quien no tuvo tanta fuerza para devolverla, así que simplemente bajó la mirada…

¿Mis hermanos están bien? – susurró Shun al tiempo en que terminaba de vestirse, Mime había notado ciertas marcas en la piel de su compañero, mordió su labio con preocupación…

¡Estaban vivos, de eso estoy seguro… ¿Shun que son esas marcas? – el cejo del peli naranja se frunció… ambos se miraron en silencio durante largos minutos hasta que al fin Shun habló…

¡Yo fui atacado por Shura… y fue Ikki quien me ayudó, yo huí…! – Shun no deseaba dar detalles - ¡Corrí hasta no ser consciente de dónde estaba… unos lobos me llevaron hasta una cueva, ahí… yo…! – la mirada del peli verde se iba perdiendo entre recuerdos… cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Mime, no necesitó de palabras para que su amigo entendiera lo que había sucedido…

¿Te hizo daño? – Mime acarició tiernamente el rostro del peli verde…

Shun bajó la mirada pensando el la mejor respuesta para aquella pregunta… "¿Me hizo daño?"…

-. Flash Back .-

¡Sabía que esta noche… vendrías a mí!

Shun abrió de sobre manera sus ojos al momento en que sus labios fueron tomados por el hombre, y más cuando este comenzó a simplemente desgarrarle sus ropas… cuando al fin se recuperó del shock comenzó a resistirse, intentando empujarlo con ambas manos…

¡No me toque… suéltame! – logró decir al tiempo en que logró apartarse del mayor retrocediendo hacia atrás, mientras que el peli oscuro simplemente sonreía al tiempo de volver a adquirir la apariencia de un impresionante lobo…

El aullido que diera fue suficiente para conseguir que Shun se ponga de pie presurosamente para intentar huir… aunque solo pudo dar unos tres pasos a lo mucho, antes que justo frente a él se colocare nuevamente el licántropo… retrocedió lentamente sin apartar los ojos de los del animal, y extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el frente como queriendo mantener la distancia con aquella bestia que parecía estarse divirtiendo con él…

Al intentar esquivar un zarpazo, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer, esta vez la superficie era mas suave, cuando volteó el rostro noto que era una manta de piel de no sabía bien que cosa… intentó voltearse pero el lobo nuevamente se había colocado sobre él, impidiéndoselo… esas garras comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, por lo que cerró sus ojos con temor, iba a matarlo, pensó con desesperación… lentamente la áspera sensación de garras se transformó en algo mas suave… aunque no quiso abrir los ojos para verlo…

¡No acostumbro a que me rechacen…! – el sonido llegó como un susurro a sus oídos - ¡Menos tú… que me perteneces…!

¡Yo no…! – intentó quejarse el peli verde, más su voz fue callada por los labios del mayor, sus muñecas fueron sujetas por una de las manos del peli negro, al tiempo que con la otra mano iba despojándolo de su pantalón… - ¡No… basta… ahhhmmm! – volteó el rostro a un lado mordiéndose los labios, sentir aquella mano sobre su miembro era algo que no estaba esperando…

¡Me gustan tus gemidos… esta noche, gemirás para mí…! – murmuró el mayor al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del menor…

¡No… uhmmm! – deseo como nunca poder liberar sus manos para así tapar su boca, cerró sus ojos al sentir la fricción con la piel del hombre sobre él… era extraño… sentía como si… - ¡Uhmmm… ahhh!

Hades sonrió por las reacciones del más joven, comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su cuello, soltó ambas manos para poder acariciar mejor aquel cuerpo que había añorado desde hacia años, el sabor era el mismo… sus besos bajaron hasta su vientre, sonrió al notar que Shun simplemente se sostenía con fuerzas de la manta…

¡Este es el olor que deseo que tengas… el mío… solo el mío!

Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo lo estaban enloqueciendo de manera muy literal… cuando sintió como era tomado su miembro por la boca del peli negro gimió con fuerzas… quiso apartarlo mas no tenía fuerzas para conseguirlo, a penas logro tomar unas cuantas hebras del oscuro cabello al tiempo en que se retorcía producto de la excitación y el placer que estaba experimentando… no entendía por que… no entendía por que hacía esto, acaso era la manera en que se vengaba de su familia… no lo sabía… pero tampoco podía pensar con claridad en ello…

No supo cuanto tiempo había trascurrido, a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos… haberse liberado hacía unos momento lo había dejado exhausto… observó como Hades se le acercaba y besaba primero su pecho y luego su cuello, para continuar con sus labios…

¡Uhhgg! – se quejó por una molestia en su entrada… respiró con nerviosismo…

¡Relájate… no te haré daño… sólo relájate! – le escuchó susurrar al oji jade…

¡Ahhhhggg… nooo! – se quejó pero sus labios fueron asaltados nuevamente en un demandante beso, acallando sus quejidos… pronto Shun lo escuchaba gemir al compás del ritmo de las embestidas - ¡uhmmm… uhmmm! – y a la vez gemía Shun sin poderlo evitar…

Sonrió al notar que era correspondido, no solo en los besos, sino también en las caricias… recorría con sus manos las largas piernas, mientras lo embestía más y más rápido, sabía que ya estaba en su límite, por lo que volvió a tomar con sus manos el miembro ya despierto del menor para masajearlo… deseaba que él también se viniera… no tardó mucho tiempo en lograr su objetivo… un poco después él también lo consiguió…

Se notaba que sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo, se había quedado profundamente dormido… lo cobijó mejor con la manta, al tiempo en que él se recostaba a su lado trayéndolo lo más posible a su cuerpo… también descansaría un rato… y lo dejaría descansar… sus mejillas sonrosadas le indicaban que lejos de lo que pudiera decir después… aquello le había gustado…

-. Fin Flash Back .—

¡Shun… responde…! – Mime se estaba preocupando, su amigo simplemente se había quedado mudo… estaba seguro que lo habían lastimado… - ¡Malditos… te hicieron daño!

¡No… no lo hizo! – murmuró entonces el más joven… - ¡No me hizo daño Mime… "¡él no lo haría!"!

Les habían llevado algo de comer en la habitación, Mime fue el más reacio para comer, mientras que Shun simplemente aceptó sin oponer queja alguna, y luego de murmurarle a su amigo, que no estaban en posición de exigir nada, el peli naranja accedió a comer sin acotar ninguna otra objeción. Se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo solos en la habitación, Shun se había levantado y explorado el lugar, más no tardó en sentarse a su lado un tanto frustrado, pues no había hallado una manera que pudieran utilizar para escapar.

¡Tranquilo… seguramente mi padre y los tuyos estarán aquí para buscarnos! – murmuró Mime notando la frustración de su amigo - ¡Estoy seguro que nos encontrarán!

¡Yo no contaría con eso! – Ikki ingresaba a la habitación alertando a los jóvenes, más bien a Mime, pues Shun simplemente lo miraba dudoso, pero tranquilo… - ¡Dudo que algún cazador llegue hasta aquí… estos lugares no son conocidos por el hombre corriente!

¡Mi padre no es un hombre corriente… él me encontrará! – soltó con rabia el peli naranja poniéndose de pie, mirando fijamente a Ikki, quien no pareció darle importancia a sus palabras, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarle…

¡Acompáñame Shun, te llevaré a tu cuarto! – habló con serenidad Ikki…

¡Prefiero quedarme con mi amigo! – dijo con tranquilidad, aunque todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse…

¡No le harán daño… él permanecerá aquí… y siempre que no intente huir, yo mismo me encargaré de que nadie se le acerque! – comentó sonriendo el peli azul, su mirada parecía perderse en las esmeraldas de Shun, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mime, quien estaba casi seguro de que esa manera de mirar era igual, a cuando se observa a alguien muy amado o especial… - ¡Así que, acompáñame!

Shun miró a su amigo, no deseaba alejarse de él, pero temía que si desobedecía eso podría ocasionarle problemas, tanto a él, como a Mime… salió del cuarto mirando hacia atrás, luego le dirigió la vista a Ikki, quien le sonrió tiernamente…

¿Qué es lo que buscan? – susurró el peli verde sin poder apartar los ojos de los del mayor…

¡Pronto lo entenderás todo… pero lo más importante, entenderás que al fin estás en donde perteneces! – Ikki le rodeó con un brazo, mientras lo escoltaba…

Se sorprendió al ver como reaccionaban las personas con las que se cruzaba, ellos lo reverenciaban como si fuera alguien importante, un nudo incómodo se le estaba formando en la garganta, no se atrevió a mirar a Ikki, simplemente intentó respirar normalmente, había pequeños jugando en los alrededores, más a la distancia pudo ver un bebito dando lo que parecían ser sus primeros pasos, el hecho era festejados por todos, Ikki a su lado, también parecía emocionado por aquello… retrocedió un paso al ver quien cargaba al niño festejando con más orgullo su hazaña…

¡Este es m hijo! – el niño se abrazaba a cuello de Hades, quien al fin había notado la presencia de Shun e Ikki… - ¡Haz visto Ikki, no cabe duda de que será un buen líder!

¡De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Hades! – acotó el peli azul, mirando de re ojo a Shun, quien se había quedado totalmente en shock por la novedad, de pronto sintió algo muy parecido a rabia, considerando que ese hombre, que encima de todo tenía un hijo y de seguro una esposa, lo había violado tan solo hacía unas horas…

Hades pareció leer su mente, y sonrió… lentamente se les fue acercando, la gente alrededor simplemente miraba curiosa… el peli oscuro hizo que su hijo observara a Shun, casi inmediatamente el niño deseó que el peli verde lo cargara…

¡Parece que la sangre llama…! – murmuró el oji jade al ofrecerle el niño al peli verde, quien al principio dudo, más terminó aceptar cargarlo, debido a nerviosismo de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Se fijó en la criatura que lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos, había algo en el pequeño que le provocaba nostalgia, como si fuera parte de su familia, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, a lo que el niño reaccionó abrazándose a su cuello llamándole, para su vergüenza y pena, "¡mamá!"…

¡Definitivamente la sangre llama…!

Lo habían llevado a otra habitación, aun tenía al pequeño en sus brazos, este ya estaba profundamente dormido… acarició su rostro con ternura…

¡Su madre era una princesa de sangre pura, fuerte e indomable, digna representante de nuestra raza! – habló Hades recostado por la puerta… Shun lo miró, se maldijo internamente, pues no le había oído entrar…

¿Era? – preguntó para romper con el mutismo que le estaba caracterizando…

¡Ella murió durante el parto! – respondió escueto el peli oscuro…

¡Lo siento! – murmuró el menor, volviendo a observar al pequeño en sus brazos…

¡También lo sentí… ella hubiera sido muy feliz de verte! – Hades se acercó a Shun, tomó al niño durmiente, y se lo llevó a lo que parecía ser una habitación conexa… el peli verde no quiso preguntar qué quería decir con esas palabras el mayor, observó como se pedía en la otra habitación, su mirada se dirigió entonces a la puerta… se puso de pie sigilosamente - ¡Mataré a tu amigo si siquiera lo intentas! – aquellas palabras habían hecho que Shun olvidara su idea y tomara nuevamente asiento.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¡no puedo continuar en este lugar!"… Shun miraba perdidamente hacia el suelo, esto parecía una pesadilla, no estaba bien… jamás debió huir de aquella manera, ahora ni siquiera podía imaginarse los problemas en los que había metido a sus hermanos, y la sola idea de su madre preocupada por él, lo atormentaba.

¡Shura…! – susurró recordando las palabras que le había dicho, poco después del ataque en la cueva…

¡Eso no esta bien… se considera traición, pensar en otro estando con tu compañero, podría cortarte la lengua, por pronunciar su nombre de esa manera! – Hades ya había vuelto, y se encontraba a espaldas de Shun, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura del menor, para lentamente voltearle…

¿Com.. pa… ñero? – susurró sin entender bien lo que había dicho el peli negro…

¡Compañero…! – susurró al oído del peli verde al tiempo en que una de sus manos desprendía la camisa que llevaba - ¡Consorte…! – acotó esta vez rozando con sus labios el cuello del menor - ¡Amante…! – terminó de decir al besarlo…


End file.
